Finding You
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Everything is back to normal after Robin returns from Slade. Robin and Raven are still trying to figure out their feelings for each other while Starfire struggles to move on and be happy with the two. Now the titans face a new threat in the form of an innocent blonde girl who Beast boy has seemingly grown attached to. RobRae. BB x Terra. One-sided RobStar. Sequel to With You.
1. How Long is Forever?

Alice: New story!

Emily: It's the sequel to With You.

Alice: It pretty much continues only with season 2 instead.

Emily: Please enjoy!

* * *

Title: Finding You

Summary: Everything seems like it's back to normal after Robin returns and Slade disappears. Robin and Raven are still trying to figure out their feelings for each other while Starfire struggles to move on and be happy with the two. Now the titans face a new threat in the form of an innocent blonde girl who Beast boy has seemingly grown attached to.

Pairings: One-sided RobStar. Beast boy x Terra. Mainly Robrae.

* * *

How Long is Forever?

* * *

It had been around a month since Robin returned and made up with his mentor. Sometimes the team would catch him smiling brightly after a phone conversation with him and continue smiling throughout the day. Batman had made him more relaxed and smile more. Some days though, he grew sadder as well. His time with Slade had badly affected him. Raven sensed distress some nights that woke her up. Unbeknownst to the team, it wasn't just Robin's time with Slade that affected him. It opened up some memories he wished to leave behind him.

Starfire confessed her feelings while on top of a Bruce Wayne building (Beast boy still asked how Robin knew the very rich and famous man). Once their leader had become comfortable living with them again, she attempted many times to bring up that specific conversation. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation. She had confessed and he tried to nearly kill her. That's why she determined today was the day they would talk about it.

It was the perfect day too, she grinned happily as she woke up. Today was the annual Blorthog! Robin would never reject her need to talk to him on this particular day. Even without Robin, she still wanted everyone to have an amazing time. She already prepared all the decorations and presents needed for this amazing day! She grabbed everything, using her inhuman strength to carry all of it. Finally, she burst into the main room beaming.

"Happy Blorthog!" she screamed in joy. The smile only remained on her lips for a few seconds before it turned into a confused frown. Raven was sitting on the couch, indulged in a novel. That didn't surprise her too much considering the girl read all the time. What shocked her was Robin standing on the counter, blasting music in his face with his eyes slammed shut and lips pressed tightly against each other. He was in a bad mood. She could immediately tell. Beast boy and Cyborg were on the couch, screaming at each other for the controller to the game. No one paid her any mind.

She set everything down and quickly grasped the beaded necklaces she made herself for each of her friends. She slowly walked over to Cyborg and Beast boy. "Friends! Would you like to join me in my celebration of Blorthog? It is the Tamaranian holiday that celebrates friendship!"

"GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE, GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg screamed over the already very loud music.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Beast boy growled fiercely. Starfire blinked and walked away, deciding to try Raven.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire grinned. "How would you like to celebrate this day filled with bunnies and happiness and…"

At Raven's glare, Starfire trailed off and slowly walked away. She glanced over at Robin, who was still engulfing himself in the music with his eyes shut tightly. She took a step towards him. "I wouldn't, if I were you." A voice stopped her. Starfire turned and Raven was still reading her book.

"Why not?" Starfire titled her head to the side.

"He's… not feeling well," Raven hesitated. "Emotionally. Right now, it's best to leave him alone."

"Is it to do with the previous month's events? If so, I can try to talk to him," Starfire offered. Raven didn't answer. The loud music from Robin, the yelling from Beast boy and Cyborg, and the silence from Raven began to pile up in Starfire's chest. Today was going to be a good day! She would throw them a party and have fun. Raven would be slightly sulking but Beast boy would tease her about it. Then Raven would throw something at him and they'd all laugh.

Maybe by the end of the day, Robin would be willing to discuss Starfire's confession of love.

Suddenly, Beast boy was thrown over by Cyborg. He quickly grabbed onto the beads to support him only for them to break, beads falling nearly everywhere. He growled and ran back to Cyborg, who held the remote with a triumphant smirk.

Tears began to slowly fill her eyes. "STOP!" she screeched. Everyone in the room flinched. Beast boy and Cyborg turned off the television immediately much like Robin with his music. Even Raven put the book down. "Friends, why are you acting like this? It… it is not right! Today is Blorthog, the day of friendship! If we do not celebrate properly… we might… we might drift apart."

"Drift apart?" Beast boy frowned. "Star, we aren't… drifting apart or anything."

"Yeah," Robin backed him up, finally speaking for the first time that day. "We're just acting like roommates. It's normal. Friends fight but we'll never leave each other."

Starfire slightly sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"We'll be friends forever," Cyborg agreed, grinning brightly. Starfire glanced up at the team in hope. Everyone, even Raven, offered a comforting smile. Reassurance piled up which made her smile.

"Robin," Starfire turned to him. "M-may I talk to you? Alone?"

The smile on Robin's face disappeared so quickly she wasn't sure it was there in the first place. He gulped a bit and his stance became tense. "Um…"

The alarm rang out, implying a villain was on the loose once again. Starfire didn't miss his sigh of pure relief. "Titans, head out!" he screamed. The titans immediately leapt into action, leaving behind only a lingering Starfire. She frowned sadly before flying off with them.

* * *

Warp smirked as he stared down at the Clock of Eternity. He had frozen the guards earlier, stating he did not travel back through time to grovel but to steal. Staring at the glass case, he began to move towards it only to hear a voice. "Get your filthy hands off that!"

Warp turned to see the Teen Titans, standing in their full glory. "Ah, the Teen Titans. I've read about you in the history books," he grinned, hoping to throw them off with the fact he wasn't from their time period. Apparently getting a lot of strange lines from strange villains, they just took off in action. Warp frowned but prepared his weapons, the ones he received specifically for beating them.

Robin dashed towards him first, narrowing his eyes. He took out a couple of smoke bombs from his utility belt and threw them around Warp. Smoke filled the room as Robin prepared to hide his presence in the shadows to attack him. Warp laughed evilly, a spot in his golden suit opening up and sucking in all the smoke. Warp quickly dodged Robin's attack, sending him flying back. Beast boy, in the form of a lion, came next.

He leaped up, snarling his teeth. Warp raised his hand, firing an electric current to Beast boy, not enough to kill him but to temporarily stun him. It worked like a charm. Raven frowned, saying her usual chant. Before she could finish, a blast from the blue circle on his helmet fired at her, making her crash into the wall behind her. Cyborg tried to blast him but he put up a shield very quickly. Once the shield was down, Warp threw a small circular gadget at him. It latched onto his chest. "My power cells," Cyborg gasped, feeling weaker.

"You titans are too out of date. I am from the future," Warp smirked, walking to the clock and reaching through the glass to retrieve it. Robin snarled and stood up, prepared to throw himself at Warp and do something! Raven frowned, sensing his anger. She was slightly dizzy from hitting her head on the wall but she knew that anger. It was the anger Slade taught him to feel while fighting. It was the anger that was almost willing to kill. Warp pressed a button on his chest, opening a circular darkness in front of him. "It's been fun!"

Robin stood up along with Starfire, about to dash at Warp to fight. Raven shut her eyes, using the last of her concentration to use her powers and pull Robin back. Not to save Robin but to prevent the potential kill. "What?" Robin growled realizing he couldn't move forward. Raven gasped, feeling her powers give out. What she didn't notice was Starfire, who was also filled with fury. She flew towards him, faster than she's ever flown before, and tacked Warp right into the darkness he opened.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted just as it closed up completely. Raven managed to stand up, slowly walking towards the center of the room. She already began trying to consciously heal herself.

"Starfire?" Beast boy called out uncertainly.

She was gone.

* * *

Starfire groaned, glancing around uncertainly. Wasn't it just daytime seconds ago? Why was the sky dark and filled with stars? She grudgingly stood up, trying to remember what just happened. She threw herself and Warp into a portal like place. Clocks were everywhere as they wrestled for the clock. Warp had warned her about something… something about his suit, but she didn't listen and broke it.

The piece she ripped off, the circular part on his chest, was still in her hands. She quickly fastened it to the belt of her skirt. It ended up sending her here. "Where am I?" she murmured only to glance up. The Titans Tower stood up bright next to her. "Friends!" she gasped.

She threw herself up and dashed towards the front door, opening it quickly using her communicator. She grinned and began running towards the main room. She had to let them know she was alright! They had to celebrate Blorthog! She and Robin had to talk! Going closer to the door, she began to hear voices and some laughter. She was slightly puzzled but threw open the door anyway. "Friends!" she grinned. "I have returned!"

Dead silence is what she was greeted with. The room looked different just a bit. The couch was new along with the television and fridge. There were balloons and cake with a big sign that read, "Happy Blorthog".

She began to really look at her teammates. They were all pale with wide eyes. "S-Starfire?" a voice whispered in disbelief. She turned and blinked. She knew that voice… it was slightly deeper though.

"Robin?" Starfire exclaimed. Robin now wore an all-black suit with a blue bird like shape on his chest. His hair wasn't spiked up anymore. Standing very close to him was Raven only with longer hair that reached to her mid back and white robes. Beast boy also looked more masculine and had his arms wrapped around the waist of a blonde girl with stunning blue eyes. Even Cyborg looked older though he seemed the most recognizable out of all her teammates. "I am… confused," she confessed.

"Robin…" Raven stared at her. "You haven't been called that in…"

"Three years," he finished her sentence. Both shared a long glance which seemed to put them at the same conclusion that Starfire could not decide.

"S-Starfire?" The different looking Robin took a step closer. "Is… is that really you?"

"Yes?" she frowned. "It is me. Is it really you? What is happening? Why do you all look so different?

"Starfire," Raven began slowly, her voice, compared to the last time they spoke, had much more emotion within it. Her voice nwas now soft and comforting. "You… you've been dead for five years."

"Dead?" she gasped. "What? I am not dead! I am right here."

"Five years ago," Cyborg spoke up, "you disappeared in your battle with Warp. We never saw you, and we just… we had to stop looking for you eventually. We thought you were dead. Today… today was the day you disappeared."

Starfire could barely hear the blonde girl whispering in Beast boy's ear if that was really the Starfire they told her about. Beast boy only nodded with his mouth gaping. "Y-yet… you are all celebrating?" Starfire mumbled.

None of the titans knew how to really respond. "Nightwing," Raven glanced over at the much taller and much more muscular man who used to be Robin. "Maybe we should…?"

"It's not what you think," the blonde girl immediately cut in. "We're just… we're celebrating because-"

"Today I died," Starfire clenched her fists. "You refused to celebrate this holiday with me yet when I'm gone…"

"It's not like that," the blue-eyed girl pleaded.

"Were you my replacement?" Starfire hissed. With that, she stormed out, heartache filling her chest.

"Star!" they all shouted but she couldn't listen. She ran as fast as she could out of the Titans Tower. Nightwing, as Raven called him, turned to the rest of them. They all put back their plates and nodded. Beast boy, Cyborg, and the blonde girl dashed out, after the "dead" alien girl. Raven, however, stayed with her arms crossed and brow furrowed in distress. Nightwing nodded and both of them slowly walked out.

* * *

"That's Starfire, huh," the blonde girl grinned, hovering over Beast boy who took the form of a bird. Cyborg was also on the piece of earth she was controlling. "I never thought I would meet her… she's really pretty."

Cyborg nodded. "Today wasn't a good day five years ago. Starfire wanted to celebrate and was worried that we would drift apart. Then she just disappeared with Warp."

"Warp? If he disappeared with her…" the girl trailed off.

"Then he's here today," Cyborg whispered, eyes wide. Suddenly, the piece of earth they were hovering on zoomed by much faster as Beast boy soared through at the same speed. They all knew they had to find Starfire before he did.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault she disappeared," Raven stated sorrowfully. Both were tracking down Starfire using the device on her belt. Normally it would be much faster but due to the fact that they thought she died, it took a bit longer. Nightwing was the one typing furiously while Raven just stared at him with soft eyes. "It's mine. I should have noticed her anger too. I should have been able to hold both of you back."

"Her anger wasn't going to have her murder Warp though," Nightwing murmured in response. When they returned to the tower, Robin yelled at her and demanded why she held him back but not Starfire. Raven answered truthfully. "I should have… I don't know. I was an idiot. I thought she died without a proper closure on everything."

"You weren't comfortable talking about it," Raven comforted. "Maybe if we can send Starfire back, we can help her understand that… the past you needs more time to sort through his emotions."

Nightwing stood up straighter, eyes fixed on the screen. "Found her. The rest are following close behind."

Nightwing turned, about to walk away but Raven quickly grabbed his wrist. He slowly whirled around and stared at Raven, who reached up and ripped off his mask. His blue eyes stared down at hers. "It'll be alright, Dick," Raven whispered softly. Dick sighed, leaning down and pressing his own forehead to hers and wrapping his arms steadily around her.

"I know," he whispered back, smiling very slightly.

* * *

Warp sneered down as Starfire flew harshly down the street. She finally landed on her feet, holding back a couple of sobs. He decided now was his chance as he leaped down right in front of her. Her green eyes looked up at him and flashed with anger. "You," she snarled. "You return me to the past! Fix this! Fix everything! Things aren't supposed to be… This isn't my future!"

"But it is," Warp smirked. "In the books, the Clock of Eternity was always meant to be stolen. It was stolen because it was written I would steal it. Your titans lost you due to me stealing it. It's all written down and is impossible to change."

"No," Starfire's eyes glowed green. "I won't let this happen!"

"You cannot change the past just as you cannot alter the future," Warp laughed coldly, holding the clock tightly at his side. "Now if you'll just hand me what's rightfully mine…"

He eyed the device on her belt. She glared at him, about to protest when a boulder suddenly smashed into his side, making him gasp. Starfire blinked and turned around to see the blonde girl grinning and high fiving Cyborg, both shouting a "boo-yah". Warp growled, throwing up the rock only to be hit again by a blast from Cyborg. Beast boy threw himself up into a lion and began scratching at his suit.

"S-stop!" Warp screamed. "If you mess with my suit…"

A black aura surrounded him and threw him to the side. Raven levitated above Starfire and Nightwing behind her. "We lost you once," Nightwing stared deep into Starfire's eyes with his own masked ones. "We're not losing you again."

With that, all the titans sprang into action, trying to fight off Warp. Starfire smiled softly before leaping up and joining them. It only took a few hits before Warp began screaming and visibly shrinking in his suit. Slowly but surely he became younger and younger until he was a crying baby. Beast boy blinked. "Um… I'm not changing any diapers."

The blonde girl snickered and drew the green boy into a hug. Raven and Robin smiled at each other softly and Cyborg offered Starfire a high-five. The team turned to her. "Star," Nightwing began, "we didn't celebrate today because you died. We nearly drifted apart. We spent all our free time looking for you for a year, and we just got more stressed and stressed when all our leads turned up empty. Then we realized you wouldn't want us to drift apart. You would want us to stay friends."

"We began celebrating the Blorthog thing because that was your last wish before you disappeared," Beast boy added. "We started celebrating it and honoring your name ever since. Star… we really missed you."

Cyborg offered a comforting grin. The blonde girl began. "I really wanted to meet you for a while. I knew you were dead, but I just wished I could have met the Teen Titan that everyone took their time to celebrate and talk about. You… you seemed really nice and energetic. I think we would have been good friends."

"I believe so too," Starfire smiled softly. Her eyes diverted to Nightwing, who stared at her intensely. "Nightwing?"

"Five years ago," Nightwing began, "you wanted to talk to me. You kept saying how we needed to talk and I kept ignoring you. I'm sorry for that. I can't exactly tell you now because that wouldn't be fair to… myself. I needed to work out some of my emotions back then and sort them out. I'm sorry if I came out as heartless or uncaring. Really, I just needed to think."

"I…" Starfire whispered. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me that."

She turned towards Raven. "D-do either of us win? The fight over Robin, I mean?"

Raven offered a tiny smile. "To be honest? I have no idea. You weren't there for the competition. I missed my rival a lot."

"Then I will continue to give you a tough time," Starfire giggled. Raven blinked before chuckling as well.

"I'm sure I'll look forward to it." Raven whispered. She walked over to her and hugged her. Due to the five years, Raven was now taller than Starfire. She released her and placed the clock Warp had stolen in her hands.

"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed. "If I do something really stupid, just wait, okay? I'm a Titan at heart and even though I might get sidetracked… I really love you guys and would give my life for you."

Starfire was so touched by the words she didn't notice Beast boy squeeze her hand a bit harder and the flinches from the rest of the team. Cyborg walked over and picked the circular object from Starfire's belt. He attached it onto the end of his arm and blasted it, opening a vortex. "It should send you back five years ago today," Cyborg began typing into his arm. "Fix this. Fix everything, okay?"

"I… I will try," Starfire beamed. She waved to each one of them goodbye and stepped through the portal. Once she was gone, each titan looked down at the crying baby.

"Um… should we give him up for adoption?" Raven raised an eyebrow, causing Nightwing to laugh and throw his arm around her.

"I'm not too sure," Nightwing grinned.

* * *

"What?" Robin growled realizing he couldn't move forward. Raven gasped, feeling her powers give out. What she didn't notice was Starfire, who was also filled with fury. She flew towards him, faster than she's ever flown before, and tacked Warp right into the darkness he opened.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted just as it closed up completely. Raven managed to stand up, slowly walking towards the center of the room. She already began trying to consciously heal herself.

"Starfire?" Beast boy called out uncertainly.

She was gone.

"What…?" Cyborg whispered when right behind him another portal opened, sending Starfire flying out with the clock in her hands. She gasped, opening her eyes to see Raven with short hair and dark robes, Robin dresses as Robin, and Best boy looking younger. "Star! What happened?"

"Warp thought he could change everything," Starfire whispered. "But he was wrong!"

* * *

Starfire had finished explaining what happened to her. She left some details out but the rest of them received the main gist. Each looked at each other with wide eyes. Sure, they fought like roommates and still said some pretty hurtful things to each other. But… what if one of them died in a mission? It was possible. What if the last things they heard were harsh words from their own teammates?

Raven, not wanting that for any of her friends, picked up the beads and placed them together, holding it around Starfire's neck. "So… is it too late to celebrate this holiday of friendship thing?" Raven mumbled. Her destiny came up in her mind very quickly and she knew she would have to give the titans the best years to come. But… why didn't her destiny come true in the future Starfire was sent to? She pondered for a moment but decided not to worry about it. She might as well enjoy today.

Starfire gasped and grinned. "It is never too late, my friends!"

Soon everyone was celebrating by making cake, talking, and laughing. Starfire was in the center, giving everyone their presents and thanking them for being such good friends. No one noticed Robin off to the side, staring with a small smile at the group. Well, except Raven. She slowly approached him, staring at the group next to him. "Why did you pull me back?" Robin asked with no anger or resentment. It was just pure curiosity.

"You were angry," Raven replied blatantly. "Very angry. It was the anger Slade taught you to release in battle to seriously hurt someone."

Robin flinched. "Thanks for holding me back then."

"It was nothing," Raven shrugged, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. The man she loved was under clear distress and it slightly pained her that she couldn't heal all his suffering. "I was worried about you earlier too."

"Sorry," Robin sighed. "I should… I know I should be acting more like a leader than I have been lately. It's just... coming back home after everything is taking some time getting used to. All of the emotions Slade made me feel… I guess I'm more similar to him than I thought."

"But there's a difference," Raven stated. Whenever someone compared him to Slade, he would deny it with fury. Having him admit it was slightly relaxing though she didn't understand why. "You use everything in your power to protect the people you love. Slade does it to destroy everything."

Robin smiled, meeting her eyes. Both stared at each other for a moment or two, unaware of the others feelings. If anyone glanced, they would see love and admiration for the other in just their eyes. "I should talk to Starfire," Robin confessed.

"That would be a good idea," Raven clenched her fist slightly. Part of her still worried Robin would love Starfire but she had no control on that. "You should go to her now."

"Thanks," Robin whispered. "For… for this."

Raven nodded as Robin walked off. Beast boy blinked from the crowd to see Raven standing alone. He grinned and ran over to her. "Come on, Rae! Let's have some fun!"

Raven frowned, an annoyed expression crossing her face. "No," her monotonous voice replied. Beast boy giggled and pulled her arm into the crowd with Cyborg. Robin, however, had taken Starfire out in the hallway alone. Starfire stared at the fidgeting Robin, who opened his mouth to speak only to close it. He repeated this process a few times. Nightwing's words ran in her head at that moment.

"Robin," Starfire interrupted. "We do not have to talk about this yet. When you are ready, you can talk to me about it."

"A-are you sure?" Robin frowned, not expecting that at all.

"Yes, I am," Starfire smiled. Robin stared into her green eyes for a moment before smiling in relief and happiness.

"Thanks," Robin whispered before smirking. "So Nightwing, huh?"

* * *

Alice: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!

Emily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: Tell us what you think.


	2. Every Dog has his Day Part 1

Alice: I was on a vacation with no Internet for a week.

Emily: That is why I had such a long absence which I will make up for in the next couple days with updates and one-shots everywhere.

Alice: Beast boy's old appearance is based off of the Young Justice episode when he had blue eyes and reddish brown hair.

* * *

Every Dog has his Day

* * *

Beast boy slowly opened his eyes, letting out a tiny groan. His insides were churning and his body was curled in a tight ball unlike how he is usually spread out. There were slight claw marks in his mattress and pillow. He reluctantly sat up, crossing his legs as he scratched his head. A fog clouded around his mind, rendering him unable to think. He didn't need to. His gut told him just why he was feeling like this. Beast boy narrowed his eyes at the calendar hanging on his wall. Just like every year, his instincts told him what day today was before a calendar. He sluggishly climbed out of bed.

"Maybe Cyborg can hang out," Beast boy mumbled to himself. He hauled himself towards the hall, eyes half closed.

_He grinned brightly, running around the forest without a care in the world. His bright blue eyes shined with the son as he ran. His white skin was beginning to develop a tan due to his amount of time in the sun. His reddish brown hair flowed with the wind as he laughed to himself. In his hand was a newspaper article on the Justice League. He sat down on the dirt and began reading through._

_ "Yes!" he cheered when an article on Batman and Robin came up. Of all the superheroes, Batman and Robin were his favorites. Sometimes he would fall asleep and imagine meeting them and becoming a friend of Robin's. Maybe one day they could kick butt together! He was human too like Robin, so…_

_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight growl. He turned around to see a green monkey, snarling at him. He frowned, wondering if a monkey could snarl. Before he had time to think or react, the monkey leapt up and barred his teeth into his arm. He gasped, screaming in pain._

_ "GARFIELD?!" he heard his father and mother call out in concern. _

Cyborg smirked as he worked on the car. The last time he worked on the car was with Raven, but he could now have some alone time with his "baby". Sure working with Raven was fun, but they ended up having a deep conversation about her and Robin. This time he could solely focus on his car and not on all the drama in the tower. "Cyborg," a voice called out.

He turned, about to yell at whomever interrupted him with his time with the car only to see Beast boy standing there. Normally he would still yell but something about Beast boy seemed… off. His stance was less confident and seemed to drag. His eyes were only half open and a grave expression was on his face. Cyborg gulped. He'd never seen the boy like this. "Beast boy?" Cyborg frowned.

Beast boy gave him a very tired smile. "Can I work on the car with you?"

He needed his friends right now. Beast boy knew he wouldn't give them any exact details of his life. Talking about it was just too personal especially on a day like this: the anniversary of the day his parents died.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg stared at his best friend with concern.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I just… want to spend some time with my friends!"

That line sounded a little too Starfire to Cyborg. He decided Raven was a better option for him to go to since she was used to sorting out such complicated emotions, usually from Robin. "Well maybe you should talk to Raven? She's probably the better choice since you don't know much about cars."

Beast boy opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He didn't have the energy to argue. Besides maybe Raven could help him sort out his emotions. The girl seemed to be great at doing that with Robin. Beast boy nodded and began walking out and towards Raven's room. Part of him just wanted to crawl back into bed or run or something. He knocked on the door only for Raven to answer it with Starfire inside.

"Beast boy," Starfire smiled brightly. "What brings you here?"

He ignored her. Normally he would answer but the expression on Raven's face caught his attention. It was a mixture of confusion and concern. That look was usually reserved for Robin. Did he really give off that many emotions to make her look at him like that? Beast boy glanced back at Starfire, who titled her head to the side. She stared at him with slight puzzlement. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raven's voice echoed through his head.

"No," Beast boy shook his head. "I… never mind."

With that, he walked off. Raven's eyes followed his gloomy figure until he disappeared down the halls. "He's upset," Starfire frowned. "Should we really leave him?"

"He's upset, but he doesn't want to talk about it," Raven closed the door, sitting back down. "So we shouldn't pressure him into anything."

"I see…" Starfire mumbled. "Shall we continue to meditate?"

"Yes," Raven nodded though her concern for Beast boy was still strong. He was annoying but still a friend.

* * *

Robin growled as he stared at the targets. He ran at them, trying on his own to destroy each one without using any of Slade's methods. He clenched his fists and narrowed his masked eyes. Slade's voice ran through his head, and he needed it out. Attempting to use some of Batman's old training techniques, he ran towards one of the dummies. Suddenly, green flooded his vision and before he could stop himself, he ended up punching Beast boy with all of his force right in the gut.

"Beast boy!" Robin exclaimed as the boy doubled over in pain. "Hey! You okay?"

"You sure pack a punch," Beast boy laughed weakly, clutching his stomach in pain. Robin helped him stand up even though Beast boy would rather lie on the dirty ground. "I was wondering if I could train with you… you know."

Robin frowned, staring down at Beast boy. His green eyes showed off something he never saw in them before. He was about to comment on how he didn't want Beast boy to see him in training or getting hurt but that look stopped him. It was the same look he had when…

Robin gulped. "No… it's more of a solo thing. But we can head out to town?"

"Really?" Beast boy seemed surprised but glad.

"Yeah," Robin nodded and forced a smile.

"Let's go then," Beast boy felt himself really smiling for the first time that day.

* * *

Robin was determined to make Beast boy feel better. His eyes told a story of something terrible happening and this particular day being the reminder of it. It was a look shared by Bruce and Dick many times. Robin began by ordering pizza with all of Beast boy's favorite sides. No meat was even near their pizza as Beast boy began munching on his favorite food.

Robin began to slowly eat his own pizza. "Do you want to talk about it? Because I won't force you if you don't want to."

Beast boy stopped in mid-bite. He frowned at Robin for one second before placing his pizza down. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Beast boy was even more shocked when Robin said it was okay and began eating his own pizza. Robin offered him a comforting smile before the look of sympathy and pity vanished, being replaced with a smirk and the usual Robin attitude. Beast boy ended up laughing at some of Robin's stories about Batman and the rest of the Justice League. He still remembered when the leader refused to even hear the implications of them and now here he was, telling him how he hacked the Justice League computer.

"Superman wasn't happy," Robin chuckled. "Batman seemed proud enough though. He changed his own system when we got back."

"To the Batcave, right?" Beast boy chewed on his food.

"You would love the Batcave," Robin smirked. "It has every clichéd secret passage you could imagine."

"Not every single one of them," Beast boy argued. Instead Robin's smirk got wider. Beast boy narrowed his eyes. "Pull on a book and the shelve opens?"

"Check."

"Staircase hidden door?"

"Check."

"Fireplace one?"

"We even have the one where if you play a certain song on a piano, you'll find a hidden door," Robin snickered. "Trust me, they're very clichéd. You want to know what happened when I first read _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_?"

"What?" Beast boy was curious.

"I told Batman about it. The next day there was a new secret passage in one of our wardrobes," Robin smiled as Beast boy burst out into fits of laughter. He was happy he managed to make Beast boy forget about whatever darkness followed him around on this day.

Once they finished the pizza, they began walking around only to find two blonde girls fondling over a puppy. Robin slightly nudged Beast boy, who blushed in response but smirked. "Aren't you going to go impress them with your big 'I am the protégé of Batman' stuff?" Beast boy teased.

"Nah," Robin laughed a bit. "They're not really my type."

"Blonde, beautiful, and nice isn't your type?" Beast boy blinked, slightly surprised. He remembered the one girl who kissed him (Oracle was her name, right?), and she seemed very nice and beautiful though not blonde.

"Is it yours?" Robin asked playfully.

"Yep!" Beast boy laughed, morphing quickly into a dog. Robin watched with amusement as Beast boy walked over to the girls only to frown when the girls stared at him in disgust. Questions on why there would be a green dog were thrown at him and Robin frowned. He walked over and the girls' eyes immediately went wide.

"Robin!" one of the girls cooed. "Is that… are you Robin?"

Before Robin could even answer, Beast boy took off in the opposite direction. Sending one glare in their direction, he quickly chased after the dog, who was currently running much faster than him. Once he was out of Robin's vision, he frowned. Where would he have gone?

* * *

Beast boy ran. He just… he needed to. He was fine with the girls sending him looks of disgust but once they mentioned him being green, he just needed to take off. He knew Robin wouldn't be happy about it, but it was what he needed. His legs took him as fast as he could around the city. He didn't bother changing out of his dog form either.

_ "Mom?" he groaned, staring up at his mother. "W-what's…"_

_ "It's Sakutia," his mother sobbed into her husband's arms. Neither noticed their son was wide awake. "It's going to kill him!"_

_ Kill him? He gasped, trying to move his arms but found he didn't have the strength. He was going to die? Like this? What about his future? What about meeting Batman and Robin? What about fighting crime and living like a hero? Being a hero? Would he die before it all happened? _

_ "We still have one option," his father told her gravely. "It could work."_

_ "But it hasn't been tested yet," his mother sounded stressed. Huge bags under her eyes revealed that much. _

_ "But it might work," he sounded hopeful. "It might work!"_

_ The next thing he knew was darkness._

He didn't notice he ran into another figure. He flew back, still in his animal form and blinked. Staring back at him was a green dog. He blinked once again. Did he hit his head too hard? Was another green dog even possible? Before he had time to think, the dog dashed off. Just as quickly as the dog left, a blue light surrounded Beast boy suddenly as he gasped. In seconds, he was gone and the only thing left was his communicator that fell to the floor.

* * *

The alarm came on very quickly. Cyborg jumped from his car, sprinting towards the room. Raven and Starfire were already there, staring at the door with puzzlement. Beast boy not showing up wasn't much of a surprise but Robin? What happened? Concern filled the three titans as each pulled out a communicator. "Robin?" Cyborg was the first one to speak. "You there?"

"Yeah," his voice was filled with dread. "Meet me at the park in the lower part of town."

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine. I don't know about Beast boy though… Just come here." That was his only reply before turning off his communicator. Cyborg started at the two girls, anger filling his eyes as he shouted for them to head out. No one touched anyone on the team unless they wanted a world of pain!

Cyborg dashed towards the car while Raven and Starfire began to fly. "I am worried for Beast boy," Starfire whispered. "He seemed very sad today."

"He did," Raven agreed. Beast boy's sadness reminded her of Robin's in a way. It only happened once and he hid it very well but it was still there. She narrowed her eyes. Beast boy may have been annoying but like Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, he was her family. And no one touched her family.

* * *

Alice: It would be longer, but I have a lot to catch up on and a lot to do.

Emily: I figured I might as well give you a shorter chapter two in a shorter amount of time rather than a longer chapter in a longer amount of time.

Alice: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE BITS OF JEALOUS ROBIN.

Emily: Just thought we'd let you know. Thanks for reading!


	3. Every Dog has his Day Part 2

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Enjoy!

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and such.

Emily: Ready for a jealous Robin?

* * *

Every Dog has his Day

Part 2

* * *

Robin narrowed his eyes. The rest of the titans found him and approached him only to frown. In front of their leader was a circular patch of dead grass. The grass surrounding it was bright green and alive. Steam still flowed from the dead grass, reminding Cyborg of the alien invasion movies he used to watch as a kid. Robin turned to them with an extra communicator in his hand. "It's Beast boy's."

Each titan then glanced at the dead grass then back at the communicator in Robin's hand. "No," Starfire gasped. "Was he taken?"

"I found it right near the grass," Robin answered, a hint of anger. "People told me it was some sort of UFO that took him."

"My sensors can't track it," Cyborg frowned.

"Do you think Beast boy is alright?" Starfire gasped in worry. The titans all glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond. Beast boy was always like the little brother of the group. Robin gritted his teeth together. If only he had run faster or caught up to Beast boy, this wouldn't have happened. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a shape came out of nowhere. It landed on Raven, forcefully throwing her onto the ground.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped.

* * *

Beast boy groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Blurry shapes surrounded him. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his eyesight. Eventually it worked. He was in a room with a light bulb hanging above him. The steel walls and floor were cold. He stood up, trying to walk forward when he gasped as something pulled on his neck. He fell back down to see a leash around his neck.

The collar was big and metal. He was surprised how light it was. Attached to the collar was a bright pink leash. Beast boy narrowed his eyes and quickly turned into a large elephant. He trudged forward, trying to break the string. It wouldn't budge. He turned back into his normal self and groaned.

_Bad day just got worse_, he thought to himself.

"Bad dog!" a deep yet childish voice yelled out. Beast boy turned to see a stone figure walking towards him. Wearing a yellow jump suit, the alien's face almost reminded him of the Easter Island head statues. "How dare you try to escape?"

"Dog?" Beast boy frowned. He remembered the green dog that he ran into. "Um… I'm not your dog. I'm Beast boy. I think you got the wrong-"

The alien gasped as though he suddenly noticed he wasn't in the form of a dog anymore. "You are not Soto's dog!"

"Yeah," Beast boy rolled his eyes. "So can you let me go?"

The alien examined him for a moment before a huge grin spread across his stone face. "You were dog before!"

Beast boy frowned. The alien continued to grin, "Then you were bigger animal! You can change?"

"Yeah," Beast boy glared. "So clearly I'm not your dog."

"No," the alien shook his head. "You are not Soto's dog. You are better than Soto's dog! You'll be Soto's new pet now!"

"Pet?" Beast boy hissed. "What?! I am nobodies pet!"

The alien, Soto if he was referring to himself, pouted. He didn't even know stone could pout. "You do not like Soto?"

"I want to go home," Beast boy wasn't in the mood to sympathize with this guy. Not today. Normally he would assure Soto that he was okay. But not on this day.

_Gasping, the boy woke up and rubbed his head. He licked his chapped lips, noticing just how thirsty he was. He jumped off the lab table and walked towards the kitchen. Normally he would have questioned why he was on a lab table, but he was too tired. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, quickly filling it with water. _

_ "Water," he grinned slightly, taking a huge gulp. He slightly wondered where his parents were, but he decided not to dwell on it. Once he finished, he placed the glass in the sink. He frowned though. He finally caught sight of his hand which was… green? _

_ His eyes wandered towards the rest of his arm as he gasped. It was all green. He rushed towards the bathroom, turning on the lights and staring into the mirror. His now green eyes went wide. His hair, skin, and eyes were completely green. "What?" he whispered. _

_ He slowly backed up, not believing this was his real reflection. No way could this be him. It was a nightmare! He turned, glancing outside to see a girl cuddling with a dog. His eyes went wide once again. He groaned and began to feel a strange sensation over his body. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either. He blinked and glanced around._

_ He was now much smaller than before. He turned his head towards the floor and noticed ripped up clothing. The front door opened to reveal his parents. "We should check on Garfield," his mother said only to pause before screaming._

_ His father turned and gasped loudly. At the time, Beast boy didn't understand why they screamed. Did they notice his greens skin too? No._

_ They only saw a green dog surrounded by their son's clothes. _

* * *

A green dog landed on top of Raven, licking her face repeatedly. Raven frowned as Beast boy continued to lick her face. "Yeah I think he's fine," Raven grumbled, slightly disgusted. Cyborg snickered, wondering what prank Beast boy was playing on Raven until he turned to see Robin's face. His cheeks were red and a huge scowl was on his face. Without a second thought, Robin raced forward and grabbed Beast boy, picking him up.

Raven slowly stood up, wiping her face. She never noticed the furious expression on Robin. "Beast boy," Robin hissed, placing him down. "Where were you? Why did you-"

He was interrupted by Beast boy launching back at Rave, who just stood up, and knocked her down, licking her face. Starfire and Cyborg stared at the green dog in confusion. He never… licked his teammates. Robin, on the other hand, was still red and furious. His heart pounded loudly. He wanted to rip off the dog, again, and yell at Beast boy for… whatever he was doing to Raven!

Luckily Raven used her powers to throw the dog off of her, softly though. She stood up, wiping the dirt off of her. She sent a heated glare at Beast boy, almost similar to Robin's though his held more jealousy and anger. "Beast boy?" Starfire whispered softly. "Are you alright?"

The dog just sat there and barked at them. The titans glanced at each other in worry. "Why is he not going into his human form?" Starfire gasped. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Probably," Raven grumbled, knowing that Beast boy would never lick her unless he wanted "death". "Maybe the UFO did something."

"Beast boy?" Robin crouched down, still glaring. His voice was harsh. Cyborg nearly groaned in frustration. Was Robin really letting his jealousy get the better of him? The dog continued to sit there. "Are you okay? Can you still understand us?"

The dog looked happily at the team before dashing off into the street, carefully avoiding the cars. "Beast boy!" Starfire shouted. The titans raced after him, also wary of the traffic. Once they managed to get into the alley they saw the dog disappear in, he was gone. They all glanced at each other.

"Split up and look for him!" Robin screamed. The team nodded and split up. Just as Raven was about to fly up, Robin grabbed her wrist. Raven raised an eyebrow, asking the unspoken question. Robin blushed and released her hand as though it burned. "Do you really want Beast boy to tackle you again? Or lick you?"

"No." Raven nodded in agreement. Both awkwardly stood there for a couple seconds, wondering what to say next. Finally they both ran in the same direction, deciding to just look for Beast boy. Neither noticed the slight red tint on the other's cheeks.

* * *

"Change!" Soto cried out for what seemed like the billionth time. Beast boy only shook his head, sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs. Soto continued to cry out that one word. Beast boy never moved from his spot. Soto growled, standing up suddenly. "If you do not change for Soto, Soto will have to make you!"

Without warning, an electric shock zapped his body. He gasped, crying out in pain. Soto kept his finger down on the button so the shock continued to flow throughout his body. Overwhelmed by pain, Beast boy changed into a mouse. Soto stopped the shock and grinned happily. "Change!" he screamed, pressing down on the button with an even higher intensity. Beast boy cried out, changing into a fish.

Each time Soto cried change, he pressed the button. The shocks were slightly higher in intensity than the pervious. And all Beast boy could do was change.

_ "I don't understand," his mother stared at him with curious eyes. "The cure worked but it left you like this?"_

_ Garfield Logan was officially the first one to survive the fatal disease he was infected with. His parents had been trying out cures, and the one untested one seemed to work. It left his skin, hair, and eyes green. Once they came in and saw the dog, he was frightened and changed into a llama only to change into an elephant. His parents tried to reassure him to focus on his human form, and he managed to turn into himself… sort of. _

_ "I guess," Garfield frowned. "Will I always look like this?"_

_ "I am not sure," his father beamed. "But I am happy you're alive!"_

_ Almost a billion thoughts ran through his mind in that one second. Some were praises to himself for surviving and having a "superpower" now. Others screamed insults at his now green skin and freakish abilities. But the one that stood out the most was how relieved his parents were. A small, nervous smile came to his lips. "Me too."_

_ The family embraced at that moment._

* * *

It was night. Robin and Raven had been searching for hours and only ran into him every hour or so. He would approach them and attempt to tackle Raven. Robin immediately stood in front of her and caught the dog, but he struggled and clawed his way out, escaping. Raven only rolled her eyes. "My hero," she mumbled sarcastically.

Robin just crossed his arms with a huff. "At least he didn't lick your face again."

That made her go silent. Part of Raven wanted to ask why he cared so much but decided against it. If Robin wanted to tell her, he would. So the pair continued to walk through Jump in search for their little green friend.

"In here," Raven nudged towards the dark alley. Robin followed her in without question. His eyes narrowed, trying to see if anything stuck out. Raven placed a hand on his chest, signaling him to stop. He tried to see what Raven was staring at. Beast boy was at the dumpster eating an old piece of chicken. Robin blinked. Chicken? Beast boy was a proud vegetarian. An _extremely_ proud vegetarian. Why was he eating chicken?

Out of nowhere, he turned to the two. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and went flying towards Raven, stretching over a couple feet. Harshly licking her face, the dog barked and ran off towards the sewer. His body then stretched and molted right past the bars without a care. Robin was fuming while Raven wiped off the dog saliva from her cheek. "I'm guessing that wasn't Beast boy."

"Yeah," Robin's brow furrowed. But if that wasn't Beast boy, then where was he?

* * *

Beast boy gasped, his body begging him to sit down or relax or just stop. Soto continued to press the button, and Beast boy knew he would collapse soon enough. His body was on fire, and he no longer had any energy to try and break free, which is what he did when he changed into the bigger, stronger animals for Soto.

How would he get out of here?

"Change!" Soto cried gleefully. He frowned when Beast boy's knees wobbled, sending him tumbling down into the hard, cold floor. His eyes had a haze over them. Soto pouted. "You can't take nap!"

"Just… break…" Beast boy panted out.

Soto grumbled something under his breath. "We go home now. You get rest."

"What?" Beast boy lifted up his head, squinting his eyes to see through the blurs. "Home?"

He could go home?

"Back to my planet," Soto beamed. "Home is soon!"

He walked over to the controls but a sound caught his eye. Soto turned to see Beast boy change into a dinosaur. Gasping in delight, Soto ran over and grabbed his control, sitting down and watching him change. Beast boy cringed but morphed into different animals. If he could stall Soto, maybe the titans would be able to find him before they go "home".

_ The boating trip was his father's idea. Garfield grinned at the idea and agreed. His mother giggled and told the family they could leave the next day. Garfield eventually got used to his powers and different appearance. The only problem was controlling it at first. If he saw or heard an animal, he would instantly morph into it without thought. Eventually he could control when and what to morph into but it took time._

_ And clothes._

_ His clothes didn't morph with him. If he changed into an animal too big, the clothes were torn to shreds. By changing into a smaller animal, the clothes were saved. The problem was just how often he changed into big animals. But the boating trip still sounded relaxing. Maybe he could turn into a fish and help out his parents?_

_ He grinned and couldn't wait to go. Now he wished he denied the trip, saying he was too tired or too sick or something. But he didn't, and he regretted it each day. On that trip, the boat crashed. And Beast boy, even with his powers, could only turn into a bird and fly away leaving the crashing boat behind. _

_ He couldn't save them. And now he couldn't even save himself. _

* * *

Robin called the titans and filled them in on the situation. No one asked why he and Raven were looking for Beast boy together. Normally Starfire would have gasped in shock or looked at them in jealousy. But when her little brother was on the line, she just didn't think about it or care much. "The UFO must have been looking for the green dog we've been chasing but caught _our _green dog instead." Robin explained. "So if we catch the green dog, maybe we can find the UFO."

"Then find Beast boy!" Starfire cheered, clapping her hands together. She then frowned. "But how will we catch him?"

"We have bait," Robin smirked, nudging his head towards the scowling Raven. After discovering that the dog licking Raven was just a dog, he calmed down and didn't think twice about it. He nearly laughed that he was jealous of a dog. But he thought the dog was Beast boy, so it wasn't too out of the ordinary. The titans nodded and went to set up there trap. As they walked, Raven lingered behind a bit as did Robin.

"What?" Raven glared at him.

Robin chuckled. "Sorry we're using you as bait. It's all I could think of."

"It's strange how you didn't want me being licked by it earlier and now you're okay with it," Raven contradicted.

Robin blushed though very slightly. Raven could sense his embarrassment at the situation though she couldn't figure out why he would be. "There's a difference between Beast boy randomly licking you and an actual dog," Robin brought up.

Raven paused to think about it then nodded. "I guess."

Robin grinned at her and jogged over to Cyborg and Starfire. Raven smiled very slightly. She didn't know why but she was satisfied that Robin didn't want Beast boy licking her.

* * *

Soto's dog happily walked around the town. People stared at him as though they've never seen a green dog before. He guessed it was due to the planet. All the dogs he'd encountered so far were browns and blacks and whites. Never green or blue or purple like on his planet. His mind flashed back to that other green dog he ran into. What luck, he thought, that Soto grabbed the wrong dog.

It seemed that people were looking for that dog though. Another alien girl, a robot human, a colorfully dressed boy, and a delicious smelling girl. Though the colorful boy didn't seem to appreciate the way he tackled the hooded girl. At first it was due to her just smelling the best. Now it was to annoy the colorful boy. It worked too.

"Here doggie doggie dog," a voice grumbled, trying hard not to give away the annoyance behind the voice. He piped up, noticing it was the hooded girl. If he could smirk, he would have. Another beautiful chance to have the colorful boy make an utter fool out of himself! "Here doggie dog."

He took no time in racing towards her. At the last minute, the alien girl flew down and placed a sphere right in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he ran into it. The colorful boy quickly closed it and smirked with satisfaction. The glanced around and began to talk about how they could figure out where the ship was. The colorful boy offered to do a chemical scan. The robot one offered to do something as well though he didn't understand it. The alien grinned at the hooded girl, asking if she were to read his mind. "I'm still getting his drool off my face," Raven glared down at him. "I don't want him anywhere near my mind."

"Um…" the dog spoke up, catching the attention of the titans. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

The titan's mouths dropped. Not even Beast boy could talk while in animal form! Robin gulped. "You can talk?"

"Why yes," the dog's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I can."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you have us chancing you around like idiots? Why did you have to lick me nonstop?"

"Because it was fun," the dog practically beamed. "And the colorful one didn't like me going near you, so I kept doing so."

Robin twitched with anger though the team didn't know if it was due to the dog messing with him and Raven or the dog simply referring to him as "colorful one".

"Well can you help us find the ship then?" Starfire pleaded. "We need to get our green dog back!"

"As long as you release me, yes I will," the dog nodded. The titans all did a silent cheer in their head. They would find Beast boy!

* * *

Beast boy collapsed, barely able to keep his eyes open. Soto once again pouted, pressing the button to shock him. He only twitched in pain. Soto giggled anyway and stood up, announcing that they needed to go home now. He was too tired to put up a fight. The many shocks in his system left him wondering just how he was conscious right now. Soto was saying something, but Beast boy couldn't listen. He only groaned in pain.

He briefly heard the ship take off and Soto cheering happily. Then a shout of annoyance. The ship crashed back down onto the earth, leaving Beast boy to wonder if something went wrong. Soto shouted out and ran outside the ship. Sounds of fighting and shouts came to his ears, but he barely recognized them.

"Beast boy!" he heard someone scream. A gloved hand grabbed his chin, examining his face. "Dammit!"

A click was heard. Beast boy felt the collar being removed and his body being picked up. "Ro…bin?" Beast boy coughed out.

"Yeah, it's me," Robin sounded frantic. Beast boy would have jokingly asked if something happened to Raven due to how worried he looked but didn't have the heart to. Instead he let himself be carried out, unable to hear the fuss and the battle between the team and Soto.

* * *

"You take Beast boy," Cyborg all but snarled, blasting Soto. Soto took a few steps back, staggering a bit.

Raven flew up from behind him with narrowed, unforgiving eyes. "You mess with Beast boy…."

She left it off at that, sending a blast of energy right at his back, forcing him to fall forward. He gasped to see Starfire raising her fist towards him with glowing green eyes. Her fist smashed against his stone head, causing him to cry out in utter pain. "YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" she screamed. Her powers ran on fury and right now she felt uncontrollably rage. They were all fighting with all their might and all of their anger.

Which was exactly why the team did not allow Robin to join the fight.

He clutched Beast boy in his arms, watching the fight with awed eyes. Their rage wasn't murderous, but it was dangerous. Soto continued to cry out like a child as the dog beside them just watched with pitiful eyes. "Soto just wanted his dog back!" the alien cried, finally landing on the ground with a sob.

Just before the titans could make their final blow, the dog leaped up, climbing onto his master's chest. "I am far too intelligent to be a simple pet," the dog stared down at Soto. He eyed the titans wearily, as though he did not want this to be the final result. _He cares about this alien_, the titans all realized at once.

"T-then," Soto sniffed, sitting up. "Soto will be the dog!"

"Are you sure?" the dog sounded amused. Soto laughed loudly and went on his hands and knees, pretending to bark. The dog laughed slightly and walked towards the ship. Soto followed, crawling and acting like a dog. The actual dog turned to the titans and offered a smile. "Thank you."

And with that, the ship set off.

* * *

Beast boy groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He was in the tower, he automatically noticed. In the medical ward as well. Memories of Soto and being his pet instantly returned making him shut his eyes again. He slowly turned his head to see Robin there, his head in his arms and sleeping beside him. He raised an eyebrow, reaching out to poke the boy awake. "I wouldn't do that," a voice interrupted.

Beast boy turned to see Raven sitting there with a novel in her hands. At his questioning stare, she added, "He's been here all night worried sick. He only fell asleep an hour or two ago."

"He… hasn't left my side?" Beast boy blinked in surprise.

"No," Raven shook her head, closing the book. Her eyes were soft. "We all came and went. You wouldn't wake up. He just stayed here by your side. I came in to make sure nothing happened while you both were asleep."

I didn't want anything to happen to you guys were the unspoken words. Beast boy understood and nodded his head slowly. "Thank you."

Raven's eyes went to Robin's slumped body then back to Beast boy. "I healed you as best as I could. Physically you should be fine."

"Thanks," Beast boy smiled.

Raven gave him a soft grin. Both blinked when Robin began to stir. Looking back at Beast boy, Raven stood up. "I'll give you guys a moment to talk."

With that she swiftly left the room. Beast boy nodded and turned to Robin, who lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes lazily. He wasn't wearing his gloves or his uniform. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt with the Flash symbol on it. "Flash dude? Really?" Beast boy snickered.

Robin grinned. "Kid Flash got it for me. I gave him a Batman one in return."

Both shared a chuckle before things went silent. Robin glanced at Beast boy, trying to distinguish any mental anxiety or sadness. He sighed when he found none. Beast boy clutched his blanket. "My parents died today."

Robin's eyes went wide. Beast boy could tell even with the mask. "I'm sorry," Robin whispered. He meant it too.

Beast boy winced. "I could have stopped it too. I could have… done something. But at the last second, I flew away. I killed them, Robin."

Tears were in his eyes. Robin reached out very slowly and carefully. Beast boy slightly flinched but allowed the Boy Wonder to wrap his arms around him. "No you didn't," Robin whispered softly. "It's hard. I know it is. Believe me when I saw I know exactly what you're going through."

Beast boy believed him. Robin continued, "But every day you have to remember you didn't kill them. There was nothing you could have done. All you have to know is that they loved you, and they want you to be happy. You've saved many lives, Beast boy. Your parents would be proud."

Beast boy sniffed a bit with a small grin. "Thanks…"

Robin hesitated and turned to him. "From what I could tell, Soto was doing some horrible things to you. You're going to go through a lot of mental trauma. If you ever need anything, just come to me. Or any of the other titans really. You won't be weak if you do."

The way Robin talked made it sound like he went through something very similar. Beast boy slowly nodded and Robin gave him a small smile. He stood up, saying how he should let Beast boy sleep from now on. After walking out, Beast boy leaned back on his pillow and sighed.

* * *

Raven waited outside of the room, careful not to eavesdrop or try to sense the emotions. It was hard, but she managed to resist. The doors slid open revealing Robin. Raven stared at him for a few moments, debating what she should do. Without warning, Robin threw his arms around her, giving her an almost bone crushing hug. His shoulders slightly shook as he tried not to cry. Raven blinked, startled. She was never a hug person.

But she guessed this could be the exception.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the hug. "It'll be alright," she whispered soothingly. Robin nodded but didn't let go. Neither did Raven. They just continued to stand there with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, basking in the other's company.

"Thank you," Robin finally whispered and released her. She nodded and watched as he walked away with slumped shoulders.

"No," she murmured. "Thank you."

* * *

_"Garfield!" his mother cried out, laughing. The boy, who at this point in time had no green skin, laughed. "Garfield stop!"_

_ He currently had a water gun, spraying his mother every time the chance presented itself. He laughed as well, continuing to spray her. He didn't notice his father creeping up behind until it was much too late. A whole bucket of water was dumped onto his head as he cried out. "Dad!" _

_ His father laughed. "What? Too cold?"_

_ His father winked and ducked just before Garfield could shoot him. "I'll get you for that," Garfield swore his revenge with a bright grin._

_ "I'd like to see you try!" he called out, already running from his son with his wife. Garfield cried out and ran towards them with his water gun._

Beast boy smiled in his sleep. "I love you guys," he whispered softly.

* * *

Alice: There you go! 12 pages!

Emily: It took a long time to write. I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time.

Alice: My friend was in the hospital, so I also was too stressed to write.

Emily: Hope you enjoyed! Next episode has Terra!


	4. Terra Part 1

Alice: I'm going to be honest; I barely liked Terra in the series.

Emily: I mean she was cool at first. Then she betrayed the Titans only to run back to them when Slade hit her. I just thought she should have a better reason to go back than Slade hitting her.

Alice: Then I thought about it. Maybe Slade tricked her while they were off camera? So I'm going to try to play it at that angle. It's probably not what happened though but half of this story isn't what happened.

Emily: Duh, that's the definition of fanfiction. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Terra

* * *

She hated leaving. She really did. Whenever they discovered her secret or some accident occurred, she was forced to run. And this was no change. Terra was in Central City but caused an earthquake. She didn't even know how she did that! In the mess, a child ended up being squished by a pile of rocks. He died instantly. That made her runaway into the middle of nowhere. The boy's face from the news popped into her head. She shut her eyes tightly. He was dead because of her. Dead. Not coming back.

She screamed in frustration. No one could hear her, so she continued to scream. The earth shook with her screams, tiny pebbles rising in the air. Tears crowded the edges of her blue eyes, but she refused to let one fall. No, the boy's parents deserved to cry. The boy's friends and teachers and everyone around him deserved to cry. Not her though. Not his killer. Instead she took a deep breath and stood up straight. Once she managed to calm herself, everything around her stood still.

Now she was on her way to her next temporary home. Where? She wasn't sure. She only knew she couldn't become attached to anyone or anything. It would only hurt in the end. And she was tired of feeling heartache. When buildings began to slowly appear as she continued to walk, she knew she was heading somewhere. The wind had a habit of leading her somewhere.

_Jump City_ a sign read on the old gas station. Terra nodded to herself. She could find a cave and sleep there. If she was lucky, a motel manager could take pity on her. "Excuse me?" a voice called out. Terra whipped around to see an old man standing there. Well, not exactly. He had white hair but didn't look old. His muscles told her he could clearly hold his own in a fight. "Was it you? The one that shook the earth earlier?"

"I don't know what you mean," Terra's heart pounded. Did he mean with the little boy? In Central City?

"You were screaming," the man continued. "And then the earth shook. Some of the rocks were levitating. Tell me, are you a Teen Titan?"

Terra blinked. "What's a Teen Titan?"

"The heroes of this town," he smiled pleasantly. Almost too pleasantly. She instinctively took a step back. Then again, that probably had to do with her trust issues. The eye patch on the man didn't help either. "There are five of them. Since you had such amazing power, I figured…"

"No," Terra shook her head. "I'm not a Teen Titan. I'm no hero."

She turned to walk away, thinking that's all the man wanted. He spoke again though. "Is it because you cannot control your powers?"

Terra's heart skipped a beat out of pure fear. She slowly walked back to him, gaping. How could he figure that out? She gulped and prepared to run until he stretched out a hand. She took her own gloved hand and shook his. When their hands parted, the man didn't even wipe off the dirt from her gloves. "You may call me Mr. Wilson."

His gray eye pierced into her own large blue ones. She ran a gloved hand through her messy blonde hair. "Terra."

"I can help you control your powers, if you'd like," he told her. Terra paused, honestly thinking it over. No. She couldn't trust her powers with a complete stranger. She smiled at him politely.

"I'm fine," she answered. His gray eye seemed to darken in what seemed like anger? Disappointment? Terra wasn't sure but it didn't sit well with her. He bid her a goodbye and walked off. She frowned and thought back to what he said. Teen Titans? A sly grin spread across her face. Time to go to the library!

* * *

"_Change!"_

"_Change!"_

"_Pet! Change!"_

Beast boy gasped, hurling himself off his bed and landing directly onto the floor. He groaned in annoyance. Why was this happening to him, still? It had been two weeks since the whole Soto incident. He should be fine now! What, he couldn't handle a couple of electric shocks? Robin told him to come to him whenever this whole mental trauma thing was becoming too much. Beast boy refused to.

Because he could handle it.

He grumbled a bit to himself and stood up. Stretching his legs, arms, and the rest of his body, he walked out of his room. He sniffed the air and grinned. Breakfast was ready! He arrived in the main room where the rest of the titans were. Raven, as usual, had a cup of herbal tea. Cyborg devoured his bacon and eggs to which Beast boy's lip curled in disgust. Starfire was eating some… alien dish while Robin nibbled on a piece of toast.

In two weeks, Robin and Raven began acting somewhat different around each other. Whenever their eyes met, Robin's face would flush and Raven would look away quickly with a tiny blush of her own. It was right after they rescued him from Soto. Beast boy smirked. Maybe they finally kissed or something?

Starfire also stared at them enviously but held her tongue. Robin had yet to speak to her about her confession. She was still determined to wait, but it was still hard. Nightwing's words still filled her head and the looks he gave the future Raven. But they did say she wasn't there for the competition so maybe she could change the future? She wasn't sure.

Cyborg glanced around at the team and grinned. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Read," Raven replied instantly. Robin chuckled as Beast boy overdramatically rolled his eyes.

"We haven't had any team bonding in a while," Beast boy suggested, winking at Raven and nudging towards Robin. She showed irritation on her features but luckily nothing exploded. She seemed to be better at controlling her emotions when it came to her crush on Robin. She just glared at him. Cyborg glanced at Starfire's hurt expression and decided to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Whenever we have team bonding though something always happens. Remember the incident with FixIt?"

FixIt was good now, and he helped them out, though rarely. Robin shrugged and smiled at the team. "Well where should we go?"

Starfire gasped, her green eyes glittering in excitement. "The rocks on the other side of town! I heard they are beautiful to see."

The team glanced at each other. Seeing no objections, Robin nodded with a smile.

* * *

It only took around ten minute for her to get extremely bored. She found a very basic summary of the Teen Titans then left to go find a cave. As she walked in the dirt, she wondered how a city like Jump could have such large landscapes of nothing but rock. Her mind drifted to the Teen Titans. According to the article, not much was known about them and their past. Robin used to be the sidekick of Batman before coming to Jump to lead the team. Cyborg was half human half machine. Starfire was an alien, and no one knew much about the other girl though they suspected sorcery from her. The last was the green one, Beast boy. He could change to any animal with just a thought. She blinked when she realized a shadow dawning over her. She turned around to see what was blocking the sun only to have her mouth drop.

A giant animal was right behind her. Without thinking, she started running with panicked eyes. This thing was huge! It looked like a mix between a spider and a crab! Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to make it trip using her powers, but it was too clever. She had to lead it into a trap.

Terra looked around for some sort of rock that she could probably control and at the same time use it to kill the beast. She grinned when she saw a giant pathway over her that she could easily control. She turned to face the beast, who looked like it was about to attack her. She raised her hand, her blue eyes glowing gold, and the rocks slammed into the thing. It let out screeches of pain right before it died. Grinning, she jumped up and marveled in her own victory. She didn't need some guy with an eye patch to teach her how to control her powers! She just needed to focus!

"Wow!" a voice whispered. Terra blinked and whirled around. Standing there were five teenagers. She recognized them from the pictures the Internet had to offer. Her mouth dropped. Had they seen that? Why were they here? Did they know about Central City? All of her worries quickly vanished when the brightly dressed girl dashed over to her and grinned happily.

"I am Starfire! What is your name? Where are you from? Where are you going? That's amazing what you just did!"

Terra blinked at the many questions. She would be suspicious of the questions but this girl just had such an innocent look to her that Terra answered them with ease. "Terra. I'm from a lot of places. Don't know where yet. And thanks."

Starfire giggled happily. Terra glanced behind her to see Cyborg walk over to her and offer a hand. "Nice to meet you, Terra. I'm-"

"Cyborg," Terra smirked, slapping his hand and grinning. "From the Teen Titans!"

Starfire nodded brightly. Beast boy walked over and smiled at her kindly. Terra blinked and looked him over. The pictures did not do him justice. He was really… cute in real life. She smiled at him, hoping she wasn't blushing. "And Beast boy! Wicked powers you got."

"Not as much as yours!" he matched her animated grin. The only two who had yet to introduce themselves were Robin and Raven. Terra glanced at them during her conversation with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy. The way they looked at each other reminded her of her parents. The look of pure love and adoration. Terra turned back to the three and smiled. The articles never said anything on Robin and Raven dating!

"So where are you staying?" Robin finally spoke up to her. Granted he was still the same distance away.

"A cave," Terra shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal.

Starfire gasped. "No! I will not let my new friend sleep in a cave!"

Terra slightly froze. Friend? Friend was a dangerous word. It meant connection. It meant a mutual understanding and liking for one another. A friend meant heartbreak and suffering. She forced herself to grin though. "It's not that bad. I love it actually! In fact, I-"

She was about to lie but Starfire interrupted by shaking her head. "You will stay with us!"

The girl yanked Terra's arm and began dragging her towards… wherever they were going. Terra frowned a bit as Cyborg laughed, telling Starfire to be careful with her super strength. Starfire apologized and let her go. Terra winced, rubbing her arm. "Sorry about that," Beast boy smiled at her. "She sometimes doesn't know her own strength."

"It's fine," Terra reassured him. She glanced behind her and noticed that the power couple (Robin and Raven) didn't move from their spot. They seemed to be in a deep conversation regarding something. Terra gulped and turned to Beast boy with a smile. She hoped it wasn't about her.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right," Raven mumbled. Robin nodded, crouching on the ground and staring at the rock in front of him. Raven reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. Little contact here and there became normal for the two of them.

"I know," Robin walked towards the team. "Can you get a good read on her?"

"A bit," Raven nodded. "She's guarded about something and hesitant on staying with us. She's not bad. She's just…"

"Unstable," Robin finished for her. Raven nodded. "But unstable with her emotions or unstable with her powers?"

Raven winced at just how close to home that hit for her. "Maybe she's like me. Maybe there's no difference."

* * *

Terra gasped at the giant T building they lived in. Why on earth would they have a place so obvious? Couldn't anyone attack them? Just out of the blue? When she voiced her thoughts to the team, Robin and Raven both answered. "It's so they know where to attack," Robin explained. "When I was with Batman, they would attack citizens or their buildings in order to draw us out. Now they know where we are, so they won't have to focus too much on the citizens."

Raven had continued his explanation. "Thanks to the Boy Wonder here and Cyborg, we have an amazing security system. If they wanted to come in and take over, it would take a lot."

The team, except Robin, thought back to when the three villains took over their home while Robin was "dead". And when the puppet master managed to sneak in. Those incidents were more their fault than the security system. Terra nodded, seemingly to understand the idea. They lead her inside and offered her a bath and food.

Terra bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Beast boy grinned brightly at her. "Course! You're our friend."

She smiled at their kindness and took their offer almost instantly. The titans watched as she devoured their food even Starfire's strange alien dishes. Raven slightly narrowed her eyes. "Well she didn't take any time getting used to our house."

"A cave…" Beast boy mumbled. "I wonder when the last time she had a real home was."

Terra bounced up after finishing the food and grinned. "You guys have a bath?"

* * *

Terra sighed in pure amazement at the bath. The warm water just send tingles down her body. The last time she had something remotely close to a bath was when the motel managers took pity on her and let her stay for a little bit. The titans also took pity on her but in a different way. Terra blushed. "Friend," she whispered softly. "But for how long…?"

She slid out of the bath and quickly dried off, putting on a white fluffy robe that Starfire offered. She walked out and tried to remember where to go. Finally she arrived at the main room where the titans were having a meeting. "So should we allow her to stay?" Robin asked with a slight frown. "We really know anything about her."

Terra winced. "Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "But we can't just kick her out."

"I do not want her to sleep in a cave," Starfire whispered. "But I do agree that we shouldn't place our trust in her so easily."

At Raven's small nod, Terra sighed. Looks like the friendship was over already. She was about to turn around and pack up her things until a new voice entered the conversation. "We shouldn't trust her because we don't know anything about her?" Beast boy complained. "We know her name! That's more than I know about most of you guys."

Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other, knowing they were the ones Beast boy was referring to. Terra had to fight down a smile. Beast boy was defending her? It felt… nice. "I guess, but-" Robin was about to interrupt.

"We should get to know her before we judge her," Beast boy argued. "She didn't even really want to be here. Star had to drag her. I think we should give her a chance."

All the titans seemed to hesitate but nodded in agreement. Terra smiled and took this chance to enter the room with a loud sigh of relief. "Your bath is so comfortable!" she grinned.

Starfire bobbed her head up and down. "That is good, friend!"

Terra giggled and watched Beast boy from the corner of her eyes. He was smiling at her. She felt a small blush on her cheeks. Maybe she could trust these guys. "So Terra," Robin spoke up. She couldn't help but notice how he glanced at Raven, who nodded at him. They talked about what Robin was going to say. At the looks of the other titans, they didn't have a clue. "Want to train with us tomorrow?"

Terra's blue eyes went wide. She tried to smile and not express her look of pure horror. "Sure," she shrugged, her grin still forced. "As long as I can use your sink to wash my clothes!"

* * *

Terra waited until everyone left as she pretended to sleep. First it was Starfire, who simply skipped off to go to bed. Cyborg was next, making sure the security was set so no one could get in. Then Beast boy, who whispered a goodnight to her before walking out with a yawn. Terra once again had to fight the smile. She was supposed to be asleep. Raven and Robin were last. They talked very briefly and for once it didn't concern her. It concerned Beast boy.

"I can sense he's still not completely okay," Raven mumbled.

Robin grinned, his voice much softer than it was before. "Worried?"

Raven snorted and Robin laughed somewhat. It went completely silent. "I am too," Robin sighed. "Soto did a number on him. I told him he could come to me or anyone else but I can tell he hasn't. It's not good for him to bottle these things up."

"That's why," Raven sounded a bit surprised.

"Why what?"

"Why you let her stay so easily," Raven said. "Normally you'd be a lot more stubborn on trusting anyone. You let her stay though without too much thinking."

"He acts different around her," Robin agreed to the implied statement. "I think she can help. Maybe he'll open up to her?"

"I hope so," Raven whispered. "So that's what we're doing? We're trusting her for Beast boy's sake?"

"Yeah." They said goodnight to each other before parting their separate ways. Terra's eyes snapped open when she heard the doors close. Beast boy was hurt? She didn't realize that. Terra sat up, stretching her limbs a bit with a frown. She really couldn't stay here. Already she was too attached.

* * *

Beast boy walked into the main room, yawning with a blanket in his hands. "Terra," he whispered. "I have some blankets in case you got cold. Terra?"

He looked over to see an empty couch with the white robe. He turned to where she hung her clothes and was thankful to see they were gone, meaning she put them on. He placed the blanket down and walked outside. For some reason, he knew she would be out there.

And he was right. Sitting on the edge of the island was Terra, skipping rocks. Her eyes were filled with loneliness. He walked over and sat next to her. She gave him a small smile and used her powers to put a rock in his hands. He grinned and skipped the rock. Terra smiled brightly at him. "Why'd you come out here?" Beast boy broke the silence. "Couch too comfortable?"

"You could say that," Terra murmured in response. "I don't belong here, BB."

BB? He's never heard anyone call him that. "Why not?"

"I just… don't," Terra whispered. An overwhelming sense of sadness overthrew her and in result, the rock Beast boy was sitting on levitated and threw him backwards before plopping into the water. Terra gasped in horror as Beast boy groaned, rubbing his butt where he landed on. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… ugh I'm so stupid!"

"Terra," Beast boy stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tears were stinging her eyes as though she just did something horrible. "You can't control your powers?"

Terra gulped and shook her head. "No… I can't."

"That's fine," Beast boy shrugged. "I couldn't control my powers at first. Whenever I saw a dog, I turned into one! So I understand. You know Raven? She's had her powers since birth and she still has trouble controlling them."

"Really?" Terra sniffed.

"Yeah!" Beast boy nodded. "They're emotion based, so if she loses control of her emotions, she loses control of her powers. You're not alone."

Terra offered him a small smile. "I guess…"

Beast boy nodded. "If we tell Robin, I'm sure he'll-"

"No!" Terra's eyes went wide with panic. If Robin knew, he might track down her pervious whereabouts and discover all she's done: the earthquakes, the accidental murders, the little boy…

Beast boy nodded. "Okay, we won't tell him."

"Promise?" Terra eyed him suspiciously.

"I promise," Beast boy nodded, crossing an X over his heart for emphasis.

Terra smiled softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," Beast boy grinned before outstretching his hand. "Want to go back inside? I can cook you some mean tofu!"

"Gee, tofu," Terra giggled, taking his hand with her own. "You sure know how to charm a girl."

They both laughed as they walked into the tower once again. During this whole time, Terra forgot about her troubles facing the next day.

* * *

Alice: This one will also have a part 2.

Emily: If you watch this episode, Robin and Raven do act like a couple in it.

Alice: I hope you all liked it!


	5. Terra Part 2

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: I hope you all enjoy.

Alice: Love you guys and the support you give this story.

* * *

Terra

Part 2

* * *

The power couple was controlling the course. And that terrified her. Robin and Raven clearly didn't trust her. According to them, the only reason she was even here was for Beast boy. Not that she minded. With Beast boy, she just felt this instant connection she never had with anyone before. She really liked him. A lot. And for some reason, she was okay with that. When someone was normally too close to her, she ran. But she wasn't running. He understood her lack of control and promised not to tell. She smiled, completely distracted as Cyborg finished the course with a giant grin.

"Oh yeah!" he bragged, showing his time. "Beat that! New record!"

"That's because you're the first one to try it," Raven rolled her eyes. Robin cackled and turned to Terra.

"Terra," Robin shouted from the control center above them. "You're up."

Robin and Raven shared a look as though both were thinking the same thing. Terra gulped and walked over to the beginning of the obstacle course. "Wait!" a voice shouted. Terra froze when Beast boy jogged up to her offering a bright grin. She stared at him with confusion. What was he doing? Was he going to tell them? Tell her not to do it? Instead, he just continued to smile. "I know you can do it," he smiled. With that, he ran off and signaled for the course to run.

Terra could only stare after him with an obvious blush and a pounding heart. She whirled her head towards the course with determined eyes. She was going to do this. "Don't lose control," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"She definitely can't control her powers," Raven blurted out as they watched Terra do the course. The other three titans were cheering below, so they couldn't hear what they were talking about. Her screams and wild eyes as she controlled the earth gave that away. Her unsteady body on the floating boulders also hinted she never did anything to this scale before. She could control her powers but barely and only when extremely focused like now.

"Yeah," Robin nodded in agreement. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "How could you tell?"

"Her stance and expression," Raven shrugged. "Her emotions are also haywire right now. I can sense these things, remember? And even if I couldn't do those things, the way she's moving makes it obvious."

Beast boy screamed as she nearly tumbled into the ground. Closing her eyes, she summoned two small rocks. Grabbing them, she used them to have her fly up and away from the ground. Robin frowned. "How should we bring it up with her?"

Raven pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I'm not sure," she confessed. "I know where she's coming from. We should bring it up carefully so we don't offend her. We can't avoid the topic though. Oh, and we need a new obstacle course."

"What do you mean-" Robin turned to the course only to blink. It was completely destroyed. Terra stumbled past the finish line with a stunned expression. Beast boy cheered loudly and ran over to her, crushing her in a hug. Terra blushed and laughed wholeheartedly, hugging him back. Starfire leaped on the pair, joining in the hug. Cyborg only offered her a high five before shouting in horror.

"I must have softened the course up for her," Cyborg pouted, realizing she beat his record.

Robin smirked, walking down so he was eye to eye with Terra. "A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent."

Terra's grin somehow grew. "You really think so?"

Robin glanced at Raven, who nodded. "With a little more training," he began only to be interrupted by Cyborg's grumbling stomach. Beast boy snickered.

"Looks like all this training made me hungry," Cyborg grinned sheepishly. "Let's go eat!"

"Tofu, right BB?" Terra hooked her arm around Beast boy's, who blushed. Starfire giggled as the titans walked into the tower only leaving Robin and Raven behind. Even from far away, they could hear snippets of the conversation between their teammates and Terra. They glanced at each other.

"They like each other," Robin sounded surprised. Raven raised an eyebrow. Robin realized Terra and Beast boy liked each other but he couldn't tell when Starfire had a crush on him? Or how she does?

"As in…?" Raven bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe she was misinterpretation what he was saying.

Robin smirked, thinking back to before Soto kidnapped Beast boy. "You know what I mean. Beast boy always did say he liked the nice, beautiful blondes."

"You think she's beautiful?" Raven frowned, clearly unimpressed. This made Robin flush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well not as beautiful as you but…" Robin shut his mouth, wondering why on earth he would say that. What was wrong with him? He called her beautiful before but… he shook his head. Stealing a glance at Raven, he was satisfied at her expression. Red tinted Raven's cheeks and a small smile spread.

Raven changed the subject. "Let's go in the Tower."

Raven nodded as they both walked into their home. Both were slightly embarrassed at what just happened but happy as well.

* * *

Terra munched happily on all of the food. She shyly glanced up at Robin and Raven. They seemed to act a little embarrassed in front of each other. Her mind flashed back to the newspapers and articles on the team. None of them mentioned the romance between Robin and Raven. Maybe it was recent? That's why they were acting embarrassed. They probably had their first kiss or something earlier. "How long have you two been together?" Terra blurted out.

The team literally froze in place. "W-who?" Starfire blinked.

"Robin and Raven," Terra snorted. Did they think she was stupid? She leaned in, grinning. "So how long? Who asked who out? You two are so cute together, by the way!"

A vase in the corner exploded into bits. Terra leaped up, gasping at the sight. She turned to the power couple. Raven was flushed while Robin was looking anywhere but Raven. Starfire looked down at her food with a sad look in her eyes. Terra titled her head to the side. What? Beast boy quickly stood up with a panicked look. "Terra," he grinned. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Um… sure?" Terra didn't have too much time to respond. Beast boy grabbed her arm and threw both of them out of the room. He dashed down the halls, dragging Terra with him. Once they reached the same spot they were at yesterday, Beast boy sighed in relief. Terra frowned. "Okay, what is going on?"

"They're not dating," Beast boy sighed. "It's complicated."

"How?" Terra titled her head to the side. If two people liked each other, then it wasn't complicated at all!

"Both are very secretive and don't trust easily," he began. "We still don't know who Robin is and Raven doesn't really talk much about her background and what she's feeling. They like each other but Star likes Robin. She told him too, but he hasn't really told her what he thinks or feels."

"So… they don't trust each other?" Terra was surprised. She already received the vibe from Robin and Raven that they kept secrets. She just thought they confided with each other on those.

"I think they do," Beast boy smiled softly. "They're just scared how the other will react to what they have to hide. I'm not sure what Raven has to hide, but I think I suspect what Robin does."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Beast boy whispered, sitting down on the rock. Terra nodded, sitting next to him. Their bodies were so close that they were nearly touching. "A while ago, I was kidnapped by this alien. He kind of hurt me. A lot."

Terra gasped, horror filling her blue eyes. The conversation between the non-power couple flashed through her mind. They really thought she could help him? Beast boy shrugged. "It's no big deal," he faked a smile. "But Robin knew exactly what I was going through. Like exactly. He gave me warnings of what my body and my mind would feel and it all happened."

"You think he was tortured?" Terra clenched her fists together.

"And I think he saw his parents die," he gulped. This was clearly hard for him to talk about. "I watched my parents die."

Terra's eyes softened. "I don't remember what my parents look like. They kicked me out when I was a kid. They said my powers were a curse. I remember what they sound like and what they said. Just not their faces."

"I'm sorry," Beast boy comforted her. "But Robin also knew exactly what that was like. So I think he saw his parents die-"

"And was tortured," Terra finished. "That would cause some trust issues."

Beast boy nodded. Terra glanced down at her arms and back to Beast boy. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her head into his neck. "You'll be okay," she whispered softly. "Cause you're really strong."

"I thought we were talking about Robin?" Beast boy frowned.

"Doesn't mean you're not important," Terra argued. "You went through a lot too."

"I… I guess but-" he began.

"It's not weak to cry you know," Terra mumbled into his neck. "It's weak to run away from it."

Beast boy nodded and accepted her hug. Tears escaped his green eyes. For the first time in a long time, he cried. Sobbing into Terra's arms, who comforted him softly. As he cried, Terra thought about everything. Running away wasn't the right thing to do. When she killed that boy, she should have offered herself to the police or apologized to the parents. With new determination, she came across a final decision.

She wouldn't run. Not anymore.

* * *

Slade had a plan. He would attack the titans and even announce his attack. The blonde girl would follow, and he would talk to her about training. He would manage to convince her to join his side. He was completely prepared until he found the girl walking down the streets. Once she spotted him in the form of Mr. Wilson, she jogged up to him, shouting his name. He wondered how she found him but decided that wasn't important.

"Terra," he smiled pleasantly. It was fake, of course.

Terra stopped running right in front of him and panted slightly. "It took forever to find you!" she smiled. "I was walking around everywhere! I had to ask where the guy in the eye patch was. That's how I found you."

Slade felt himself twitch with anger but forced out a laugh. In order to win her over, he had to act nice. "It's nice to see you again."

Terra nodded, fiddling with her fingers. "So…" she mumbled. "I joined the Teen Titans…"

"That's good," Slade fought back his smirk. "Did they teach you how to control your powers?"

Terra blushed a bit, freezing in her spot. "That's the thing," she mumbled. "They are already going through a lot right now."

Her mind flashed to Robin and Raven. Their trust issues and romantic feelings would need time working out. She doubted they would want to train her on top of that. Starfire was already going through heartbreak too. Beast boy, while very nice, was going through so much. Cyborg seemed like the only logical explanation but he was acting as the big brother of the group, comforting nearly everyone.

She didn't want to burden them with her need to train. That's when she remembered Mr. Wilson's offer and decided to take it. She left a note for the titans, promising she would return with better control. She thanked them as well. Mr. Wilson smiled. "So then why are you here?"

"Will you train me?" Terra stood up straight, trying to appear very serious. "Please?" she added, sounding a bit weaker.

Slade nodded. "I would be honored to. Wouldn't I need permission from your parents?"

Terra frowned. "Um… I don't have any."

"Oh," Slade pretended to look sympathetic. "I'm sorry. But who knows? Maybe I'll be like a father to you."

It was meant to comfort her. Terra frowned but shrugged anyway. As he began to walk away, Terra trotted after her. _Don't worry Beast boy. When I come back, I'll be better than ever_, she thought happily.

* * *

_Dear Titans,_

_Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it. I have a secret to tell though. I can't control my powers. I accidentally hurt a lot of people because I can't. But don't worry! I found someone to train me. I'll come back. I promise I will. And when I do, I'll have way more control over my powers. Who knows? Maybe I can be a real titan too. So yeah. Robin, thanks for letting me in even though you didn't trust me. I overheard your conversation with Raven. I hope I did help with that. Raven, I'll buy a new vase when I come back. It was mostly my fault it broke anyway. _

_ Cyborg, you'll probably get a new record for one of the courses. When I come back, I'll beat you again! So watch out! Maybe I'll even beat you at some video games too. Star, I know what you're going through. When I come back, we can talk about it. Raven doesn't seem that girly, so I can help paint toenails and stuff with you. I'm sure Raven will appreciate that. Right, Rae? _

_ Beast boy, I'm glad you opened up to me. I'm not leaving because I what you told me. I'm leaving because I want to be better. For you, for the team, for myself… Thanks though. You helped me with so much even if you didn't realize it. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'd give my life for you. I really would. You're just so sweet and nice and just… I'm getting off track. Don't be sad that I'm gone. Be happy that I'll come back better than ever. _

_ I was always scared of getting close to people. But then I met you guys, and now I'm not so scared. _

_ With love and gratitude,_

_ Terra_

* * *

Cyborg reread the letter again. He wasn't the closest to Terra, but he would miss her. Robin had stared at the letter with suspicion as though someone other than Terra left it. Beast boy ran off while Starfire burst into tears. Raven simply sat down with a puzzled expression. Robin stood up, glancing at the door. "I'm going to talk to Beast boy," Robin decided.

"No," Cyborg exclaimed. Robin frowned. "I want to."

Raven and Robin glanced at each other and nodded at him. Cyborg stood up and walked out. He knew where to find him. As he walked out, his mind flashed to the obvious crush Beast boy and Terra had on each other. Beast boy was sitting on the ground, skipping rocks. Cyborg sat next to him. "Hey," Cyborg whispered.

"Hi," Beast boy angrily threw the rock at the water. After a moment of silence, Beast boy glared at the ground. "Why did she leave?"

"She wanted someone to train her," Cyborg whispered.

"Why not us?" Beast boy shouted, clearly frustrated with the situation. "What's so bad about training with us? I really liked her, Cyborg."

"I know," Cyborg whispered.

"No," Beast boy growled. "I really _liked _her. And she left! Why does everyone I love keep leaving!"

He threw another rock into the water. Tears pooled at the edge of his eyes. Cyborg sighed. "We're still here, Beast boy."

The green boy flinched. "I… I know."

"Terra promised she would come back, so we should just wait for her," he told him softly. "She'll come back and she'll be a titan."

He clenched his fists. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Cyborg smiled.

Beast boy smiled softly, glancing up at the night sky. _Come back, Terra. Come back soon._

* * *

Alice: Yeah, I really changed the second part of the episode.

Emily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: That's the first part of the Terra arc.


	6. Only Human Part 1

Alice: I know I have some other stories I should update before this.

Emily: But I was hit with way too much inspiration to not update.

Alice: So enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and such. We get a Robin and Cyborg centric chapter here.

Emily: Enjoy! Fear Itself is next then it's Date with Destiny which will be a fun one.

Alice: This chapter will have major Starfire and Robin bonding. Not romance but bonding. Same for Beast boy and Raven.

* * *

Only Human

Part 1

* * *

Tension filled the training room. Robin declared he would be able to train with the rest of his team for the first time in a long time. They all glanced at each other hesitantly. Slade's training methods made Robin vouch to train alone until these memories disappeared. No one had to be able to sense his emotions to know that he was not over what happened. But his attacks on the punching bag were precise and almost like they were before his apprenticeship with Slade. Almost. His jabs were still filled with deadly anger but he could work on that. It was still an improvement. That wasn't the only cause of tension though.

As Beast boy ran using different animal forms, his lip was curled in similar anger. As his mind drifted on Terra, he trained harder and harder. Whenever he began to slow down or feel tired, he thought of the pretty blonde and changed into a different form, running as fast as it would allow him to. Memories filled his mind of the girl who he had a connection to. He really liked her, and she left.

Even Starfire and Raven had their own tightness towards the training. Both focused on Robin though in different ways. Starfire's mind was on her confession and the lack of response from Robin. Nightwing told her to wait, but impatience was growing on her. Raven was actually thinking of the close relationship she now had with Robin and how Terra thought they were together.

The titans were all so focused on their problems and taking it out through training. Their train of thought could barely be broken until each one heard a groan. Robin heard it first, then Raven and Starfire. Last was Beast boy. They all slowly ceased their training and walked over to the big brother of the team, Cyborg. A giant weight was on him and the machine was adding more mass onto it every couple of seconds. His groans were from his aching muscles. Sweat poured down his forehead.

"Go Cyborg!" Robin broke the silence. The rest of the team soon followed. Cyborg clenched his teeth as he forced himself to lift more and more with each passing minute. A small screen appeared on his arm that read eighty nine percent. He wasn't doing his best. With determined eyes, he took on the added weight with a stone face. The number on his arm was increasing rapidly.

As it slowly approached one hundred percent, Cyborg turned to the watching team. "Turn it off!" Cyborg screamed. Ninety nine percent.

"No way!" Robin grinned happily. "You can do this!"

One hundred percent. "No, I can't," Cyborg gritted through his teeth. The weight was becoming too much, and he was at his official limit. When another weight was put on, he quickly jumped out from under the huge machine causing it to crash onto the ground. "I told you I couldn't do it," he hissed harshly before storming out.

The titans all glanced at each other guiltily as Robin rushed out, following Cyborg. He called out his name which caused the older boy to stop in his tracks. Robin frowned. "Cy, I'm sorry. I just thought you could have tried harder I guess."

Cyborg shut his eyes tightly. "I can't, Robin. I gave it all I had."

"Batman used to tell me to put in all you have and add more," Robin took a step closer towards him. If his mask was off, Cyborg would have seen eyes filled with sympathy and concern. "That's what I was trying to-"

"My football coach told me the same thing," he laughed coldly. "Give it one hundred and ten percent."

"Then why didn't you?" The question seemed innocent enough but it destroyed Cyborg on the inside. He stared down at his mechanical form and gripped his arm tightly. He wasn't human. Not fully.

"Machines have limits," Cyborg whispered. "And I'm part machine."

"But you're part human too," Robin tried to reach out and place his hand on his shoulder. Cyborg walked away before he could. His footsteps were the only noise in the small hallway. Robin could only sigh and lean against the wall. Who knew how stressed out Cyborg was. He certainly didn't. He wondered if Raven noticed. She seemed to know whenever he was. He glimpsed at the training room and his eyes caught the red headed alien standing there talking to Raven. He bit his bottom lip.

He didn't love Starfire. Not in the way she loved him. She was like a sister to him. He loved her and wanted to protect her but after taking his time to think about it he just didn't like her like that. It wasn't fair to keep her waiting with a response though. Barbara would have probably yelled at him for keeping the poor girl waiting. He just didn't know how he was supposed to reject her. He never rejected anyone's feelings before.

Sighing he decided to wait on this topic. Right now Cyborg needed his help… the team's help. So he headed back to the training room with all thoughts of Starfire out of his mind.

* * *

Terra gasped as her whole body trembled. Closing her gold eyes, she attempted to focus purely on the rock in front of her. She managed to lift it for two seconds before it crashed down. She opened her eyes and groaned. Mr. Wilson would be so disappointed in her! When her training began, he was a very patient but still creepy man. She blamed herself for thinking he was creepy due to her trust issues. The eye patch didn't help.

She tried asking him about that, but he refused to talk about it. Clearly it was personal. "You're doing better," Mr. Wilson smiled.

"No, I'm not," Terra spat in frustration. "Why can't I do this?! I should be able to!"

She threw up her arms in anger which resulted in that very same rock flying up without any effort on her part. She gasped as it continued to levitate in the air for much longer than two seconds. Smiling brightly she gently placed it down. "I did it!" she grinned happily.

"Interesting," Mr. Wilson mused. "You seem to be able to unlock more power with your anger and frustration."

Terra shrugged. "I guess so," she was too happy to really pay attention to what her mentor was saying.

"Then your powers are emotion based," Mr. Wilson came to the conclusion. "If you allow yourself to release your anger, you have power. Now we just need you to be able to control your anger and power."

"Isn't that… bad?" Terra hesitated. "I wasn't with the titans for long, but I know enough about Raven to know her anger doesn't do anyone good."

Mr. Wilson shrugged. "Your powers are different from hers. Try to think of something you're angry about. Unlock that inner anger and use that to control the power it grants you."

Terra nodded and closed her eyes, searching deep within herself. Anger… well she was angry at herself for killing that little boy. That innocent little boy. He didn't deserve to die. A secret Beast boy let her know also filled her with anger. Some damn alien hurt him badly! Tortured him! Her parents abandoning her… all she remembered was how they looked at her with disgust and how they looked at each other with love. Why couldn't anyone love her like that? Why couldn't she ever be happy!?

With an angry howl, the earth around her raised as she threw out her arms. The pile of earth allowed her to fly around as she lifted other rocks with her. Using her fixated anger, she controlled each pile of earth to crash into each other just as she leaped down and landed perfectly on the ground. A soft clap broke her out of her thoughts. Mr. Wilson was clapping. She breathed in deeply and let go of her anger. When she did, she grinned happily. She just did that amazing trick! Mr. Wilson was right. In order to control her powers, she just had to get angry.

Beast boy would be so proud of her!

* * *

Cyborg sat on the couch furiously slamming on the keys to his controller. Video games may not be the healthiest stress reliever in the world but it was better than beating up something or someone. Which is exactly what he was considering with the rest of the team. They all stared at him from a distance with concern as though he couldn't have a bad day without something being wrong. Maybe because he seemed to be the strongest mentally. He never discussed his problems or insecurities with anyone.

"Maybe we should talk to him?" he heard Robin whisper to the team. Cyborg growled. He didn't need talking to. He needed to be left alone. Clearly this was not the case as Starfire flew in front of the screen with a beautiful grin. "Hello dear friend," she opened up her arms not noticing Cyborg trying to see the TV she was blocking. "I have prepared a speech on the importance of friendship and needing each other! In the form of a song!"

She opened her mouth and a screech-like noise came from her mouth. The whole team cringed as she continued. Was that how they sang on her planet? Raven flinched at the voice and quickly used her powers to encircle the space around Starfire's head so her voice was blocked out. When she finished the song, Raven undid it. "Star," Cyborg glared at her. "I'm trying to play video games."

Her smiley mood changed into a sad pout. She stopped at the rest of the team with sad green eyes. "He did not like my song of friendship?"

Raven cringed at the heartbroken look in her eye. Robin quickly interrupted. "He's just in a bad mood, Star. Your… song of friendship was really good."

It was a lie but it made Starfire smile. "Thank you, Robin."

He smiled back at her making Raven roll her eyes. In this small moment, no one noticed Beast boy sitting next to his best friend and attempting to talk to him. "Look," Beast boy sighed. "I know all about insecurities and stuff. It's not easy being green. But you have to just accept things as they are. Love yourself for who you-"

"No offense BB," Cyborg didn't look at him. Beast boy flinched. BB was the nickname Terra invented for him. She used it in front of the titans a couple times, but he didn't think it would stick. Hearing someone else call him that was weird. "But I can't take you seriously."

Beast boy frowned but nodded. Slowly standing up he paced back to the small group. Raven shrugged, guessing it was her turn to comfort Cyborg. Copying the other titan's past movements, she approached Cyborg. Right behind him, she tried to think of what to say to comfort him. Cyborg beat her to it. "Go. Away."

Raven immediately gave up and flew back to the rest of the team. Robin sighed and turned to the titans before walking over towards Cyborg. Before the man could say anything, Robin sat down and simply watched the screen as Cyborg played. He didn't say anything but Cyborg understood the message: I'm here if you need to talk. Not having the energy to yell at him, he just let the boy stay beside him as he furiously beat the other player in the game.

Raven and Beast boy looked at each other, understanding both needed to be alone. Raven walked out calmly, thinking about meditating when a pool of emotions hit her. A strange occurrence as well. Normally she felt the emotions of Robin but now it was from someone else. Someone who needed comforting. Sighing, she stayed where she was and waited patiently. Beast boy lingered behind for a little longer before leaving to train more. Starfire, however, decided to say behind. While not approaching Cyborg and Robin, she still stood in the corner. If they needed her, she would be there. Part of her felt guilty for not noticing how Cyborg was feeling. She was so focused on her crush on Robin that she forgot to pay attention to her other friends! So she was making it up by staying.

Just as Beast boy walked out, he blinked to see Raven standing in the hall staring at him. She smiled softly at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

* * *

Cyborg smirked. It had been twenty minutes and he beat many opponents. One in particular gave him a hard time. His game name Atlas but he still won. This player must have been unable to handle loss because he personally messaged Cyborg through the game, asking for a rematch. Robin frowned at the screen while Starfire watched from afar. "Any place," Cyborg mumbled what he was typing out to Atlas, "any time."

_How about right here and right now_, Atlas typed back. Cyborg smirked. Just before he could press the rematch button, a large explosion hit the front window, blowing Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire back. "What the…?" Robin gasped. Were they being attacked? The three looked up to see the robot from the video game standing there with almost a smirk on his features.

"I'm ready for our rematch," he laughed cruelly.

* * *

"Tea? Really?" Beast boy snorted. Raven declared she was taking him out to a café in the neighborhood while Cyborg worked out his inner conflicts with Robin's help. According to her, she could sense his heartbreak when he walked out and decided to help him out. Beast boy appreciated it. It was weird. Ever since he discovered Raven's feelings for their leader, they became closer than he expected.

It was nice.

"I like tea," Raven glared at him. It was silent for a few moments and in each passing second, Raven's eyes became less aggravated and softer. "What's going on with you?"

Beast boy sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Terra."

Raven snorted. Of course. Beast boy gave her the evil eye. "Hey, don't judge! You're upset a lot over Robin. I have every right to be upset over the girl I like."

"You knew her for a couple days," Raven interjected. "I've liked and known Robin for much longer."

"So?" Beast boy bit back. "I just… I felt this connection with her, Rae. Like I understood her and she understood me. I just… I didn't know her for that long, but I felt like I could tell her anything. I think she was that way with me too. You know what that feels like?"

Raven frowned. "No."

She may have liked Robin, and she did feel a connection with him. But she didn't feel like she could tell him everything. Heck, she barely told him anything about herself. But it was the same thing with him and the whole team. Beast boy nodded. "Well that's your problem. You don't trust anyone."

"Neither do you," Raven argued. "You refuse to talk about what happened with you and Soto."

Beast boy cringed at the memory which just showed Raven was right. "Sorry," Beast boy sarcastically replied. "I didn't realize I had to announce to the world what I'm feeling at every minute of the day."

"You talked to Terra about it," Raven pointed out. There wasn't any jealousy behind this statement, merely curiosity.

Beast boy frowned. "How'd you know that?"

"You were more refreshed after talking to her," Raven shrugged as though it was obvious. "I wish you trusted us a little more, Beast boy. We could help."

"We wish the same thing with you," Beast boy whispered. "And Robin. Even Cyborg. Truth is we're all just too damn stubborn. Starfire is the freest with her emotions and she's suffering from heartbreak because of it."

Raven nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Cyborg growled as Atlas threw him outside of the tower and into the water. Robin and Starfire gasped and quickly tried to run after him only to be blocked by a gruff man. He smirked at them. Glaring at this strange man, both took a battle stance, preparing to fight. Just below in the water, Cyborg was attempting to fight off Atlas. Turns out, he was real, he was a robot, and he took video games extremely seriously. "You're not all robot," he pointed out. "That makes things easier."

Cyborg let out a howl of anger as he ran towards Atlas. With a mock yawn, Atlas grabbed Cyborg's upper arm and tossed him carelessly three feet away. Meanwhile, Robin was glaring at the man before them. "What's going on?" Robin snapped.

"It's Atlas and Cyborg's fight," the man's accent was fairly noticeable, but Robin couldn't place where it was from. He didn't care that much either. Behind this man was his friend in danger. "Ya can't stop him!"

"That's what you think!" Starfire shouted before flying up, towards the man who dared hurt her friend! Atlas frowned when he felt himself being hit by something. He whirled around angrily to see an alien girl throwing green bolts of light directly at him. He nearly fell over due to how strong they were! Growling, he turned back to his opponent who glared at him. This was a mistake. A boy kicked him on his back which made him fall forward. The alien hopped on top of him and pinned him down with undeniable strength.

"Star!" Cyborg screamed, seeing her struggle to hold down Atlas. He raced over and helped her keep the robot down as Robin crouched down with narrowed masked eyes. Before he could open his mouth to question the robot, an orange laser hit him square in the chest. He fell back with a grunt of pain as a strange orange ball formed around him.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, unintentionally loosening her grip enough for Atlas to throw her off him. She skittered right near Robin before the same orange blast hit her and molded around her. Robin gritted his teeth together in frustration. It was like being in a hamster ball! He attempted to kick and fight his way out, but it served no use. From the corner of his eye, Starfire was throwing starbolts at the cage. The cage simply absorbed them.

"Hey!" Cyborg growled as the man pressed a button that gained him full control of these cages. "What are you doing to them?"

"They have interrupted our challenge," Atlas smirked. "You will find me and fight me later. If you show up and fight, I'll give them back."

The man nodded eagerly as he pressed yet another button his wrist. It alerted a jet pack to come on and let him fly off with Robin and Starfire, who were screaming in protest. Atlas laughed at Cyborg once more before a jet appeared from his back and let him follow the man. The remaining Teen Titan could only stand there and watch this robot steal his friends. "No," Cyborg whispered.

"Dude!" a voice exclaimed in shock. Cyborg turned to see Raven and Beast boy just arriving back from wherever they were. They stared at the giant hole in the tower from the explosion. What happened in the little time they were gone? Meanwhile Cyborg could only think things would be better if they showed up earlier. Maybe they could have helped beat Atlas. "What happened?"

"A robot," Cyborg glowered bitterly at the ground. "He has Robin and Starfire. I have to get them back!"

"Okay," Beast boy nodded. "Where? We'll go right away!"

"No," Cyborg glared at them. "I said I had to go. Not you guys."

Raven frowned. "What do you mean? We're a team, Cy."

Cyborg sighed, rubbing his metal forehead. "The robot challenged me and only me. That means I have to fight alone. He took Star and Rob because they intervened. You guys stay here and try to find out where this guy is. His name is Atlas."

"What?!" Beast boy exclaimed. "No way are we going to-"

"Alright," Raven interrupted him with understanding eyes towards Cyborg. "Go."

Cyborg grinned probably for the first time that day. He rushed off without a second thought, leaving behind his other two teammates. Beast boy whirled around, sharply glaring at Raven. "Why did you let him go alone?"

"I don't want him to go alone," Raven stared off after Cyborg. "But that's what he wants. He may not realize it, but he wants to test his limits. Who are we to say he can't do that?" At Beast boy's silence, she headed towards the front door to the tower. "Let's find this Atlas."

He sighed and followed her, hoping she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Robin and Starfire sat awkwardly in the ball cages. The mechanic put them in a private room where they wouldn't "distract" his master. Neither possessed any worries that they wouldn't get out of this situation. They always do, and Atlas wasn't too much of a threat. The moment he came back to his lair, he sat on the couch and played video games. If anything, Robin suspected it was Spike, his mechanic. Unlike Cyborg, Atlas knew next to nothing about mechanics and how machines function. That was the mechanics job. Without that man, he was nothing.

_"Manipulation_," a voice rang in his head. Slade's voice. _"That is the key to victory. You tried to manipulate me with Red X in order to get what you want. Manipulate people and bend them to your will."_

Sadly, that was the only idea he had. That lesson was one of the first days of training with Slade, and it made perfect sense. Manipulate this mechanic, Spike, and Atlas would be weakened. Half of his mind focused on this. The other was on the situation with Starfire. Should he reject her now? Or would that not be a good time?

Luckily he had no need to say anything. "You do not feel love towards me," Starfire broke through the eerie silence.

"I do," Robin objected.

"But not the same love I feel for you," Starfire stared at the ground sadly.

He chewed on his bottom lip. "Shouldn't we be focusing on how to get out of here? Because I have an idea."

"Don't avoid this," Starfire snapped at him, voice filled with malice. "The waiting is much worse than the rejection, Robin."

He flinched. "I'm sorry."

She took in a deep breath and took a strange sitting position. It reminded him of the way Raven meditated. Did they meditate together often? Probably. Casually leaning back, he stared up at the ceiling. "Star, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. It's just… romance has never been a big part of my life. I have trust issues. Believe me, I know that much. My whole life for a long time revolved around Batman and saving people."

"What about that girl?" Starfire opened one eye to look at him. "The girl who kissed you?"

Robin blinked. "When was this?"

"After you returned from Slade," Starfire thought back. "The girl kissed you. Oracle was her name."

"Oh," Robin blushed. Barbara. How could he forget to mention her in a talk about romance? She was, after all, his first love. "She was my first girlfriend. She fought crime with me before she was in that chair. We could share everything with each other and it eventually lead to romance. But that was when I was with Batman and before the Teen Titans. Things changed… I changed. And now we aren't like that anymore."

"I see," Starfire sighed. "What about friend Raven?"

Robin threw himself up at the mention of his current crush. His face was bright red, but Starfire had closed her eyes to meditate and couldn't see his shocked and embarrassed expression. Gulping, he tried to answer with a steady voice. "What about her?" It came off a little too nonchalant. Like he was trying to hide something.

Starfire took no notice. "Well she also fights crime with you, does she not? And she understands your emotions. She feels them too. Would she have anything to do with you not feeling anything for me?"

He had to change the subject. Now. "Star, I don't like you like that because you're like a sister to me. Even if she wasn't around, I still would think of you as a sister. This has nothing to do with her."

It was mostly the truth. Talking about romance did have something to do with her, but it was a small lie. Starfire's posture relaxed as she uncrossed her legs. No longer meditating, she smiled kindly at Robin. "Thank you for being honest with me, Robin. I accept your rejection, and I hope we can go back to being good friends after this."

Robin smiled back. "I'd like that."

* * *

Cyborg walked into the abandoned arena with stressed body language. He looked around for any sign of Atlas but found none. Raven and Beast boy managed to locate him and give out the directions. Beast boy warned him to be careful and kick this guy's butt. Raven rolled her eyes at Beast boy's words but offered a smirk at him. She was thinking the same thing as Beast boy. Without warning, the arena's stone floor trembled. Rising was a small platform with Atlas, the mechanic, and his teammates. "Cyborg!" Starfire cried out happily.

Atlas ignored them. His eyes were solely focused on Cyborg, who cracked his knuckles in preparation for this fight. Atlas smirked. _By the end of this_, Atlas thought with amusement,_ he will be nothing but scrap pieces of metal. _

* * *

Alice: I wanted this chapter to just be one part but it got too long.

Emily: It's eleven pages right now, and it will need another ten pages to finish up.

Alice: So it's going to be another two part thing. And chances are Fear Itself and Date with Destiny will also be two parts.

Emily: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Terra will be showing up every once and a while when she's training.

Alice: Thanks for the support for this story.


	7. Only Human Part 2

Alice: So I have every chapter for the rest of the story planned out.

Emily: It should be a lot of fun! Lots of drama and such.

Alice: So here's part 2 to Only Human. The next chapter is Fear Itself which should have many RobRae moments.

Emily: Then Date with Destiny. You'll have a very jealous Raven and Robin in that chapter. It's not going to be the Starfire type of jealousy as you saw in the episode.

Alice: So enjoy!

* * *

Only Human

Part 2

* * *

Cyborg was being crushed. Robin and Starfire flinched at every punch and every kick. Cyborg attempted to use his technology to his advantage but Atlas was too strong. The mechanic set him up with strong lasers and strong "muscles" for the battle. Cyborg slammed against the coliseum walls in which they fought in. Robin cringed as Cyborg and Atlas collided in an attempt to get the better of each other. Their hands were connected, pushing at each other using their strength. Whoever won this little tug of war would win the fight. And Cyborg was losing. He could even hear the beep of Cyborg's monitor, the one that told him he was using one hundred percent.

"Yeah Atlas!" the mechanic cheered happily but received a glare. Cyborg grunted out, trying to step forward and use more strength. But Atlas won. That much was clear. As though he weighed nothing, Atlas tossed him to the side with a victorious laugh. "You won!"

"Yes," Atlas spoke like he knew that would happen from the beginning.

Cyborg shakily stood up, glaring at him. "Okay, you won. I showed up, I fought, and now you have to release my friends."

"No."

"What?!" Cyborg, and strangely the mechanic, both exclaimed in surprise. Starfire let out an alarmed gasp, but Robin already guessed Atlas would want to keep them. "But boss," the mechanic tried to reason, "you said that you would if he fought. He did. He just didn't win. You gave your word!"

"Shut up, human," Atlas growled, swiftly changing his focus back onto Cyborg. "They will be my trophies for such a win. You may leave now. If not, I will have to… dispose of you."

Cyborg helplessly gazed at his leader and teammate trapped. Robin could only nod his head, telling him to go along with it. Sighing he turned and walked away with the knowledge that he would be back and with help. "Cyborg!" Starfire screamed. "I wish you luck in your journey!"

He bitterly snickered. Journey? Journey to where? Back home? Because that wasn't much. It was a couple blocks. But she meant something else. She wished him luck on his journey of self-worth. But at the time, he didn't realize that. Nor did Starfire know just how long and painful that journey would entail. For all of them.

* * *

"You what?!" Beast boy screamed.

"I left."

"Why?!" he demanded. "You just left Robin and Star there because you couldn't win? Cy, they're our friends, and we can't just abandon them because you lost. We're going to find them now and beat this Atlas guy!"

Cyborg sighed. He looked at the giant hole in their home. It looked like Raven was already trying to fix it using her powers. That's what they were doing while he was gone? Fixing his mistakes? It was his fault Atlas showed up in the first place, so it was his mess to clean. Both the wall and getting back their friends. "Cyborg," Raven cut in, her voice hard. "You can't just give up."

"What other choice do I have?" Cyborg shouted. "I can't win! He's a lot stronger than me, and I have limits, Rae."

"We all have limits," Raven argued. "But we push them all the time. That's what being a Teen Titan is about, right? Pushing our limits to make sure the ones we love are safe. I don't care if you don't think you can do it. I don't care if you're stuck in your little world of 'I'm not good enough'. That is no reason to leave them behind!"

Her voice rose with every statement. More recently Raven has been good at controlling her emotions and her powers. But now their couch was ripped and some of the windows cracked from that one speech. She was angry. "We've all been there, Cy," Raven hissed. "But that doesn't mean we give up so easily."

Two sets of heavy glares were set on him. "I've always hated being part mechanic," Cyborg confessed. "You guys might have already known that. I might have even told you before. But it doesn't change it. I still hate this part of me. When FixIt tried to take the part of me that was still human, I panicked. I don't want to not be human anymore. I want to have limits to break. I want to have my body be all flesh and blood again. But it doesn't work like that."

"So you gave up," Beast boy concluded.

"FixIt tried taking something precious from me," he continued. "And I fought. Now Atlas wants to take something precious from me. I won't let it happen."

"Good." Raven nodded. "Let's go back then. And this time we're coming with you."

* * *

The mechanic flew around them, making sure their cages weren't broken or weakened in any way. He smiled, satisfied with his work. Robin glanced at Starfire, hoping she will go along with what he was about to say and do. He had to manipulate this man to weaken Atlas. "Say," Robin glanced down at him. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"You've only been referred to as mechanic," Robin explained. "But that's most likely not your real name. So what is it?"

"Spike?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

Robin shrugged. "No reason. Just human decency I suppose."

Spike snorted. "Human decency? Yeah right. Humans don't have no decency."

"Of course they do," Starfire grinned. "I am not of this planet; therefore, I am not human. But they have all treated me kindly! Welcomed me to this place and gave me a home, gave me friends. I love the humans."

"Why do you not like them?" Robin made his voice sound caring, concerned. Hopefully two emotions that never appeared in Atlas's voice.

"My dad," Spike spat. "Raised me in some deserted, rundown house. Beat the crap outta me all the time."

Abusive home life. Robin put that in the back of his mind for now. That was why he allowed Atlas to push him around so often. In a way, Spike was only repeating the relationship with his father. "But that is wrong!" Starfire gasped. "Family is meant to cherish one another! My sister does not cherish me, but she has never hit me… continuously at least."

"Family didn't matter to my dad," Spike clenched his fists. "Managed to get outta there too. Make a life of my own. But people judged me cause of my scars. Got a nasty one on my face too."

He pointed to the two bandages that covered it. Scars, Robin noted as well. They served as a reminder, a permanent one.

"But one person didn't care 'bout those scars. Stuck by me and helped me out when I got these nasty panic attacks. Taught me everything I know about being a mechanic. I fell in love with 'em." Spike clenched his fists.

"Oh love!" Starfire grinned, trying not to remember the conversation with Robin that just took place. "Surely your troubles must have been soothed away by this special girl?"

"He cheated on me," Spike snarled.

Starfire blinked. "O-oh…"

"Well he was wrong," Robin cut in, unsure whether Starfire was shocked about the cheating aspect or the "he" part. Judging by how Starfire's eyes filled with sorrow, it must have been the first one. "He should have had the decency to talk to you about breaking up first. What he did… and what your father did wasn't right. But it doesn't mean all humans are horrible."

"Atlas took me in," Spike continued as though unaware Robin just spoke. "Gave me a reason for living and was actually nice to me. He changed. Didn't even keep his word to Cyborg…"

"He relies on you," Robin crossed his legs. "I think he knows nothing about mechanics and how to take care of himself. He needs you, but he treats you horribly. He's no different from your dad or that man who cheated."

"He's all I got," Spike whispered.

Robin shook his head. "That may be, but it isn't healthy for you to stick around him when all he does is insult you. Instead of staying with him and hating all of humanity, you should explore the world, find faith in humans, and maybe fall in love again. I don't know. But there are so many possibilities. You are wasting them all by staying here."

Spike stared at Robin, unshed tears in his eyes. Robin offered a bright smile at him, happy that his manipulation would still do good for the mechanic. Neither noticed Starfire staring at Robin with just faith and love in her eyes. She hurriedly blinked and snapped herself out of the trance. Robin rejected her, so she shouldn't be falling even more for him. No, she needed to get rid of these feelings. Because Robin would never love her. Not in the way she loved him.

* * *

Cyborg stomped down the sidewalk. Raven and Beast boy flew ahead of him which left him alone in his thoughts. It was night by now, and the full moon was out, giving him more light than he wanted. He glanced at the building next to him. The glass showed his reflection. The pain in his eyes was as visible as the mechanic part of his body. He cursed.

"You're pathetic."

Cyborg flinched. He was thinking that, but he didn't say it. His eyes travelled to the right corner of the glass to see a new shape behind him. A bat shape. Batman stood behind him with narrowed eyes. Cyborg couldn't break his gaze from the heavy, judging eyes in the reflection. "What do you want me to do?" Cyborg sighed. "I'm not good enough to beat Atlas."

"So that gives you the right to leave Robin with him? To run away?" the calm, yet intimidating, voice of the Bat spoke.

"What else was there to do?" Cyborg demanded, tired of hearing the same lecture.

"Push yourself."

Cyborg squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't."

"You're not just part machine. Machines have limits. You're also human. And humans can break those limits. Don't think of yourself as part machine. You're part human." Batman said.

"Part human," Cyborg whispered, opening his eyes and whirling around only to blink. No one was there. Did he just imagine Batman coming? Was he going insane? Cyborg shook his head. It didn't matter. He had friends to save and a robot's butt to kick! With new determination, he treaded on.

* * *

Terra sighed as she leaned against a strangely soft rock. A long day of training did do wonders on her body. Sore and exhausted, both mentally and physically, she guessed anything could be comfortable at this point. Mr. Wilson had such patience with her that it was surprising. But she managed to do more today using her anger than any other day. She squealed happily at the thought of the titans seeing her with such power. "Terra?" Mr. Wilson approached her. "Tired?"

"Yep," Terra grinned. "I'm worn out! I guess the whole stamina thing will build up the more I train."

"Indeed," Mr. Wilson paused, staring thoughtful at the young girl. "Tell me, are you thinking about going back to the titans when you're finished?"

"Yeah," Terra nodded before her pretty blue eyes went wide. "But I'll still visit you! You've been so nice to me. I wouldn't just ditch you so easily, you know? You're… you've been better to me than my dad has ever been."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Terra blushed. "Remember when you said you might be like a father to me? You kind of are now."

"Thank you," Mr. Wilson smiled. "It means a lot. So many people have betrayed me in the past, so it's nice to hear you say such things for now."

A total lie. Manipulating the child was the only way to earn her trust, it seemed. Terra frowned. "What do you mean for now?"

"It's nothing," Mr. Wilson's voice had a sense of sorrow to it. "It's just many people have said the same types of things, and I always end up alone."

"Well I'm not like them," Terra protested. "I promise I'll always be with you and on your side! Anything you need, I'll do it. I swear."

"You swear?" Slade fought down his smirk.

"I swear on my life."

* * *

Starfire cheered happily as Cyborg stormed back into the arena, facing Atlas with newfound anger and even a sense of worth. Robin smirked, knowing Cyborg would have come back. Raven and Beast boy were at his sides but from what he could gather, Cyborg told them this was his fight. Both looked hesitant but nodded and rushed to their side. Raven flew over, about to try and crack open the cages only for Spike to subtly shake his head. "Not yet," he whispered.

Raven frowned, glancing at Robin who nodded. She nodded back and nudged Beast boy to simply watch the fight. Cyborg and Atlas currently circled around each other with smirks and taunts. They launched into the fight at the same time. Atlas tried using his brutal strength while Cyborg dodged his many advances. "Go Cyborg!" Spike screamed when he landed a punch on Atlas, making him go flying back.

Soon both were at a similar position from their previous fight: hands locked, pushing each other back. It was like tug of war. And this would decide everything. Cyborg shut his eyes tightly, already hearing the beep. "You're almost at your limit," Atlas taunted. The number continued to rise until it hit one hundred. Atlas laughed and began pushing harder making Cyborg shut his eyes tightly.

_ "Dammit!" he screamed, throwing the football to the ground. His body soon followed as he hugged his knees, glaring down at the grass. The tryouts for the high school team were next week, and he still stunk at it. He tried his best, but it wasn't enough. All he wanted to do was make it on the team and prove to his dad that he could be an athlete and not a scientist like him. _

_ "Don't curse," a soft, loving voice chuckled. He turned and frowned at the sight of his mother staring down at him with an amused glint in her eyes. "What's wrong? I thought you were practicing for the tryouts. Already prove you're good enough?"_

_ It was a tease, but it still hurt. He swiftly turned his head away with a glare. "Shut up," he grumbled._

_ "Now I know something's wrong. You never tell me to shut up." she mumbled, sitting down on the grass with him. Unlike his father, she supported any choice he made for a future career. She would be his source of comfort and love. And it was kind of nice to have her wrap her arms around him even after he just snapped at her. _

_ "I can't do this stupid, simple move," he complained. "I'm at my limit. I won't make it to the team."_

_ "Oh," she giggled. "That's silly! You have no limits."_

_ "Yeah, I do," he snorted. "Everyone does."_

_ "Well push them then," she suggested. "Isn't that what being an athlete is about? To push yourself and win? Because if you can't push yourself, you won't get anywhere. You won't be an athlete or a scientist or anything. You have to challenge yourself."_

_ "But…" he whispered._

_ "You're only human," she continued to comfort him. "You can't do the impossible. But that doesn't mean you can't try."_

"I'm only human," Cyborg whispered. "Only human…"

"That's right," Atlas sneered.

"That means I can beat you," Cyborg snarled. Atlas gasped as he found himself being pushed back. His eyes darted to the monitor on Cyborg's arm. It was cracked! And past one hundred percent! Atlas cried out as Cyborg continued to push him into the dirt before hurling him against the wall, pinning him down. "I win!"

"Yeah!" Spike, Beast boy, Robin, and Starfire all shouted. Raven just offered a proud smile. This was Spike's cue to grab his remote, pressing a couple buttons that made the cage dissolve.

Robin gratefully smiled at Spike. "Thank you."

"No problem," Spike grinned back. "I should be thankin' you."

"Mechanic!" Atlas furiously shouted. "Why did you free those humans?!"

"I'm an alien," Starfire whispered.

"Because I'm no longer following you," Spike spoke bravely. "You're not the kind of robot I want to follow around. I thought I admired you, but you're really just pathetic."

"What?" Atlas growled.

Spike smirked. "You heard me. Oh, and I'm taking all my technology with me."

Robin and Starfire smiled proudly as Spike continued to shout at Atlas. They turned to the rest of the team, who appeared confused by the situation but didn't speak up. "Let's go home," Robin grinned.

* * *

Raven immediately went to work on the giant hole in the wall again. Starfire, using her strength, also helped out. Beast boy happily tried to conduct the repairs only to be met with annoyed glares from Raven. The three worked well to try and cover up that hole before morning. In the meantime, Cyborg went to the training room, staring at the weight he was lifting that morning. He smiled at it, knowing that in the next training session he could try harder and push his limits. "I'm proud of you," Robin spoke up from behind him.

It didn't surprise Cyborg Robin managed to sneak up behind him. In fact, it reminded him of how Batman snuck up on him earlier… if that was real. Cyborg still wasn't sure. "I'm proud of myself too," Cyborg smiled. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Rob."

"No problem," he smiled back. "Look if you ever feel like that again… you can come to us."

"Thanks," Cyborg smiled. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was acting like a jerk to you guys when I was really just mad at myself. I shouldn't have acted so immaturely."

"We all have those moments," Robin reassured. "I'm just happy you overcame them."

It was the truth. Cyborg knew he had to apologize to the rest of the team as well, but he was at peace with Robin's words. He really did love them all, and they were his family. Raven's words came in his head. He did abandon them at their time of need due to his own self esteem issues. It wasn't the right thing. That was another thing he would have to apologize for later. He made a silent vow to himself to never abandon them like that again.

At least, not without a really good reason.

* * *

Alice: Next is Fear Itself.

Emily: Thanks for reading.

Alice: Love you guys!


	8. Fear Itself Part 1

Alice: Okay, I am super excited for this chapter.

Emily: I've changed some of the "scary" things that happen in it though.

Alice: I hope you all enjoy! I'm determined to make this a one chapter episode.

Emily: So enjoy! The next one is Date with Destiny. Also…

Alice: If anyone guesses the right "episode" where Robin and Raven confess their feelings, I'll do you guys a favor… of some sort. Within reason.

Emily: Whether it's to give a spoiler for this story, write a one-shot for you, or anything.

Alice: So let the guessing begin!

* * *

Fear Itself

Part 1

* * *

"_The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal. You are the gem, Raven. Do not forget. You will cause the death of your friends. You will cause the end of all things. You are evil." The voice was deep and had a sharp echo to it. Raven flinched, shutting her eyes tightly. Right now, she had four glowing red ones. Just like the ones that stared back at her with cruel amusement. "It will happen," he whispered. "You can't stop it. No one can. Your friends will hate you."_

_ "Shut up!" Raven hissed, covering her ears with her hands. Surrounding her in the pits of fire were her friends, all turned to stone. Expressions of distress and terror filled them. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid!"_

_ The laugh came next. "You're powerless."_

_ More laughter as black, shadowed hands grabbed her, forcing her down to bow. Crows chirped unpleasantly. Their own two sets of eyes were red. Hell on earth, she shut her eyes tightly. The apocalypse. The end of all things. All brought down by her. "I'm not scared of you, Father!"_

_ "But you are," he smirked. "Just as your friends feared you."_

_ "No!" Raven screamed. "No!"_

"No!" Raven screeched, a blood clenching sound escaping her. She gasped for air, desperately looking at her room. Her room. She was still in the tower, and it wasn't her birthday. She sighed in pure relief, ignoring her sweat covered body. She was alright. She was alright. Leaning back down into the mattress, she took a few calming breaths and closed her eyes.

It wasn't the end. Yet.

* * *

"Are you okay?" were the first words uttered by Robin that morning. Raven frowned, glancing around the empty room. Then again, Raven thought to herself, Robin and her were the early birds (pun not intended). At her confusion, Robin continued. "I thought I heard you scream last night."

"Oh," Raven frowned. "Not really."

"Not really?" Robin normally would have smirked at the word choice but didn't. The way she screamed sounded like it was a fight for life and death. It sounded like she was absolutely terrified. He stepped closer to her, concern sketched out on his face. It was a wonder how he expressed emotion without showing his eyes, Raven suddenly thought. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven lied. "I decided to try a new meditation trick last night, and it only distressed my mind. I'm fine now though."

He didn't believe her, but he didn't press on. "I called Batman yesterday. Did you know he recently came to the city?"

"He did?" Raven raised an eyebrow as he walked away from her and towards the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs, walked back to her while nodding, and handed her the cup of tea. He made her tea? Taking a sip, she hummed with satisfaction. It tasted nice. Robin smiled in satisfaction. He decided to attempt to make her tea in order to soothe her after hearing such a horrid scream. He considered it an accomplishment he managed to make it taste good.

"I called him yesterday," Robin explained. "He didn't visit me though. Still a little awkward I guess."

Raven shrugged, not able to relate to this story. "Maybe he just wants to watch over? He doesn't seem like the type to see you personally. More like guide you in the right direction without confronting you."

"Sounds like him," Robin grinned. Raven still thought it was ironic how a couple months ago, Robin would have shouted at the mere implication of Batman. Now they were having a full conversation about him and Robin was smiling. Things change, it seems. But, Raven thought back to her dream, not always for the better. "It's my first time making tea, so how is it?"

"It's good," Raven mumbled quietly. "How are things with Starfire?"

A random topic but something she still wanted to know about. Raven was concerned for her friend since the girl seemed to avoid Robin and Raven at all costs. Cyborg tried getting through to her but Starfire merely smiled, said she was fine, and that she was working on making herself and everyone around her happy. "Good," Robin confessed. "I think. We talked about the whole feelings thing. I ended up rejecting her though. Did you know about it? Her liking me?"

Raven snorted. "Robin, everyone knew. It was obvious."

"Obvious?" Robin murmured silently to himself. "Terra didn't know."

_How long have you two been together?_

Both blushed. "Well that's one person compared to many," she said. Robin snickered and soon both were in a conversation filled with teasing and obvious flirting. Neither noticed how the doors softly closed or the distressed teammate walking away. That distressed teammates was, of course, Starfire. Still struggling to find happiness for the not yet couple, she was upset by the jealousy that burned in her. Never in a million years would she actually let that jealousy consume her and make her bitter towards Raven. No, Raven was her friend and so was Robin. If they wished to be together, she would let them.

"Star?" Cyborg blinked as she rushed past, a fake smile in his direction. He frowned, wondering what that was all about until he walked into the main room to see Robin and Raven smiling at each other. Well, more so Robin than Raven but still. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at Starfire's retreating figure before fully stepping into the room. "Hey guys."

"Hi," Robin smiled. And that was how the morning started. Beast boy eventually woke up at noon. The team smiled, laughed, and spent time together as they normally did. Midevening was when the alarm went off. The team rushed off, eager to save the city. What they didn't expect was a fan boy named Control Freak with a powerful remote.

* * *

"That was easy," Raven commented, ignoring the destroyed video rental store. The worker cowered in the corner, shivering with fear as Beast boy tried to rent a horror movie. Robin snorted beside her as Starfire let her eyes wander guiltily. Cyborg just wanted to go home. When the girl handed over the movie for free, Beast boy merely grinned and rushed them out. Cyborg took the car with Robin and Beast boy, who turned into a dog to stick his head out of the window.

Starfire and Raven decided to fly.

"Are you okay, Star?" Raven asked, concerned for her friend. A sense of weariness crept upon the alien that she didn't notice earlier.

Starfire grinned. It was so fake that Raven cringed. "I am fine, dear friend! Why, I am merely concerned for the movie Beast boy has brought back. The poster was very strange."

A lie. Part of Raven wanted to say lying would only hurt her in the long run and that she should trust her. But Starfire could easily contradict that statement and turn it on her. She doubted Starfire would actually do that, but Raven didn't want to take the risk. Instead she nodded and added a teasing insult to Beast boy. Starfire giggled and the two girls eventually made it to the tower.

Robin already placed Control Freak's remote in his evidence room. Beast boy had the DVD set up and started giving a speech about how this was the scariest movie in existence. "Please," Raven snorted. "I bet you guys have seen scarier things in my mind."

Cyborg blinked in confusion but the rest of the team seemed to understand. "Yeah," Beast boy laughed. "You in pink was pretty terrifying!"

"Raven wore pink?" Cyborg tried to picture it but failed to. Starfire laughed happily at the memory of accidentally falling into the depths of her friends mind with Robin and Beast boy. Beast boy played the movie and rushed to the couch between Cyborg and Starfire. The lights were shut off and the movie began.

Robin flinched at the blood and gore this movie produced. The monster was mostly hidden behind a cloak, taking people from the shadows. Right now, only two were left. A male and female were confessing their feelings, determined to tell each other before they "died". From the corner of his eye, he could see Starfire hesitantly glance at him before hastily looking back at the screen.

_"I love you, Daniel," the girl shouted out, overdramatically. "But there is something you must know…"_

_ "I love you too," he clung to her. "So much!" _

_ "Daniel," the girl cried out. "This demon attacking us is my father!"_

Cyborg laughed. "Star Wars reference!"

Robin and Beast boy laughed with him. Starfire looked confused but left it at that. Robin turned to Raven, about to ask what she thought of the movie only to see her look strikingly paler than usual. Her eyes were blown wide with disbelief and sorrow with her lips slightly parted. Her hair was tucked carefully behind her ears, exposing her horror filled face completely. It looked like she was in a nightmare.

By the time he managed to divert his attention from Raven and back to the screen, the two characters were… expressing their love very inappropriately. Starfire squeaked and hid her face in a pillow. It ended very quickly and soon returned to the blood and gore. The girl managed to confront her father.

_"Father," she whispered. "You have killed my friends and now want to take over the entire world! All I ask is to leave Daniel alone!" _

_ "Join me," the gruff voice responded from the shadowed cloak. "Join me and he will roam free!"_

_ "Oh I will!" she screamed in sorrow. "But I don't want to!"_

Unable to help himself, he turned to Raven, who looked as though someone punched her in the gut. Robin frowned as the credits rolled. He distantly heard Beast boy complaining at how clichéd and stupid the movie turned out to be. "You okay?" he whispered. She rigidly nodded.

"Well," Cyborg coughed staring at the team. "I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. I hope you guys don't have any nightmares from that movie."

"Nightmares?" Beast boy laughed. "That was the worst horror movie in the history of horror movies! I doubt we'll have any nightmares."

The rest of the team laughed just as Cyborg set up the security system. Bidding them all goodnight, he strolled out of the room happily. Beast boy soon followed leaving Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Normally the room would have been filled with an awkward tension but something was different about it. Raven narrowed her eyes. It was almost as though they were waiting for something. "I'll go to my room now," Raven announced, walking out with a suspicious glance back.

"Robin," Starfire blurted out the moment the door shut behind Raven. "I am concerned for her. She seemed off, no?"

"She did," he nodded in full agreement.

Starfire sighed. "If she goes to anyone, it will be you. Please take care of her. I do not wish to see her upset."

It wasn't a threat. More like a caution to tread carefully. The alien didn't wait for Robin's reply, knowing he understood what she said. Instead she flew out of the room with a grim expression. Yes, Robin may care for Raven but so did she. If Raven's trust was broken, the girl might never recover.

* * *

Raven woke up in cold sweat once again. Another nightmare based off that damn movie. Of course that movie had to remind her about what would happen in the future. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm down and concentrate only to be interrupted by a very loud scream. Her eyes shot open. It didn't sound like any of her teammates. Throwing herself out of bed and grabbing her cape, she rushed out. The halls were dark, so she had to squint. If only she had Starfire's bolts or Cyborg's lights. That would make this so much easier. Or maybe the whole thing had been her imagination.

"Raven!" Beast boy exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. She flinched but he either didn't notice or ignored it. "Thank goodness I found someone!"

"You heard the scream." Raven frowned. So much for it just being her imagination.

Beast boy nodded. "It didn't sound like any of us. Did someone sneak in?"

It didn't seem likely, Raven thought as they walked to the main room. If someone snuck in, they would have needed to break through the security system. Even if they had, why scream? Surely they would have been prepared for whatever was in the tower. No, it made no sense. When the teammates saw light seeping through the doors, they sighed in relief. Looks like the others heard the scream. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were talking when they walked in. "Do you know who screamed?" Robin asked instantly, eyes meeting Raven's.

She shook her head at the silent question. No, it wasn't her like it was last night. "Maybe someone snuck in? I'm not sure, but it wasn't us."

Cyborg scowled. "No one can get through the security! I'm the one who designed it."

"I helped," Robin cockily added. Raven almost cracked a smile but the lights decided to all go out. It left the titans standing in pure darkness. They all huddled together when another scream was let out. Right before they could even detect where the noise came from, a hand gripped Robin's shoulder, throwing him to the wall. The monster stood there in a cloak almost identical to the movie.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing as she hurled starbolts at the thing. When it hit the thing, it just stumbled back before ripping off the cloak. Mouths with sharp teen were scattered around its body as they all hissed. His deformed body had no legs but tentacles. Cyborg immediately sprang into action, firing at it. The monster just walked through it, grabbing Cyborg's shoulder and squeezing.

"Cy!" Beast boy growled, turning into a T-Rex. It only took one howl from the monster for Beast boy to be pushed back from the amount of wind it produced.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted only to feel no pull. No power. Her eyes widened in horror. "What…?"

The monster raised its hand to strike her, and she realized there was nothing she could do. Robin screamed her name but the last thing she remembered was being hit. Her body flew back and her head harshly hit the wall behind her. Everything went black after that.

* * *

Terra paused, glancing at Mr. Wilson with caution in her eyes. Should she really do this? What if it changed everything? Besides Beast boy, it would be the first person she opened up to. And she hasn't even told Beast boy everything. The white haired man must have noticed her staring because he ended up sitting down next to her with questioning eyes, well eye. Terra slightly flinched away. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I want to tell you something. It's kind of important. I didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't control my powers. And it might change your mind about training me, and I should have told you from the beginning, but I was scared so-" Terra rambled.

"Terra," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "You can tell me."

"I killed a boy once," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I always cause devastation wherever I go. Earthquakes, you know? I destroy people's homes with them, but I can't help it. Before I came to Jump, one of my earthquakes killed a little boy. I didn't mean to do it!"

By the end, Terra started sobbing. Mr. Wilson continued to soothe her, whispering words of encouragement and forgiveness. "It was a mistake. A grave mistake, but a mistake. You shouldn't beat yourself up for it. Do you understand me?"

The way she looked up at him with tears in her eyes shook him. The way her blonde hair hung in her face and her blue eyes filled with such love and gratefulness… It reminded him too much of Joseph. "Thank you," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him so suddenly. He hesitantly returned the hug, this time remembering Rose as well.

"You're welcome," he whispered softly, the compassion in his voice not at all fake this time. This was dangerous, he realized. He couldn't compare this girl to his own children. That had to stop now. He started to wonder who was really manipulating who.

* * *

"Rae?" A voice whispered. "Come on, Rae. You have to wake up."

Raven's eyes snapped open. Cyborg towered over her, his hand on her back and steadying her. Behind him was the rest of the team. Her head throbbed making her hiss. "What happened?" the memories rushed back. The rest of the team didn't have time to think of an answer when she stood up, though wobbly. "Where's that thing?"

Robin grabbed her elbow, steadying her before she could collapse. "It's gone. It disappeared right after it knocked you out. We think Control Freak broke in and got the remote. That's where the monster came from."

"But what about my powers?" Raven questioned, sounding a bit panicked. "They're gone."

Starfire shuddered. "What if that is something the remote can also do? Take away someone's powers?"

The thought clearly hadn't occurred to any of the titans. "We should keep that in mind," Robin sighed. "Right now we have to see the evidence room and make sure nothing else has been stolen."

"What else would be in the evidence room?" Cyborg asked, frowning.

Robin literally flinched. "My Red X and apprentice uniforms." That caused the rest of the team to flinch. Red X was almost a distant memory, left behind in exchange for the apprentice fiasco. "We can't let Control Freak get either of those."

They all agreed and started walking towards the evidence room. Raven lingered, walking a bit slower and lost in thought. "Are you okay?" Robin whispered.

Raven hesitantly nodded. "I'm fine."

"You scared?" Beast boy asked from the front of the group. His tone lacked the usual tease. "It's okay if you are."

"No." Raven used her monotone voice which she hasn't used in a while. Lately her emotions have been seeping through in her phrases and words. But now it was back to how it was when they all first met. It unsettled them.

"I wish you trusted us a little more, Rae." He used the same words she did from the café. He pouted at her glare but at least she was showing some emotion. Starfire put a reassuring hand on her shoulder along with Robin and Cyborg's comforting grins. They each understood what it was like to be powerless in a situation, and they could sympathize with her. She just didn't want that sympathy.

They arrived at the door which thankfully opened automatically. Looks like it was just the lights that were out. Most of the evidence laid in a glass containment which, as they later learned, was based off of Batman's own evidence room. "It's still here!" Robin exclaimed in surprise. The rest of them gasped, looking to see that, yes, the remote was still in its container. Robin whirled around, mouth open in shock. "It all makes sense now!"

"What?" Starfire blinked.

"How does that make any sense?!" Beast boy exclaimed, freaked out by this whole thing.

Robin shook his head. "No, don't you get it! The monster roaming around, the remote still being here, and Raven's missing powers. It's all so obvious. Clearly it's-"

This was broken off with a tentacle going right through the wall and latching itself onto Robin, who yelped in surprise. Before he could say anything, he was being dragged towards the wall. "Robin!" Starfire screamed, grabbing his gloved hand. The glove slipped off and Robin disappeared into the wall.

He was gone.

* * *

Alice: Yeah, the whole one chapter thing didn't work out.

Emily: Looks like this will be part one and part two again.

Alice: Don't forget about what was stated above. If you guess the right episode I'm going to have them confess, I'll do you a favor within reason!

Emily: Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. School just started so it's a little crazy.


End file.
